Meet the Dad?
by Awesome Arod
Summary: In an alternate universe where two of the members of Team RWBY have a abusive, alcoholic dad, they meet every one's favorite Russian tank. Join them as they try to adjust to life with a future killer mercenary. Heavy, better be ready to raise two huntresses...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Hola amigos, so I'm trying something to make another TF2/RWBY Fic. Now you're probably, why another TF2/RWBY Fic, you already have your other one. Well I had this idea in my head and you know what I think it can good sorry.**

 **(The name is a work in progress)**

We cut to a forest, lush green everywhere, a few little forest critters, trees, and it's midday. It's starting to look like a background from Bambi. Anyways, footsteps can be heard crunching the grass below, and a squeak of something as it rolled on the ground.

A little girl with long blonde pigtails and lilac eyes was walking. She looked dirty, bruised, and had tear stains on her cheeks. She was continuing on with a little red wagon which held a sleeping girl younger than the previous. She had short black and red hair, she was in a long, red cape as she was curled up in peaceful slumber.

The older girl kept on walking the the wagon. She then looked up as she and cried. But these were tears do joy as she saw a small cottage. "Mommy", she tried to yelled but it was a only a raspy, low voice that came from her. But she kept continuing on, she must've thought her mother lived there. She got closer and closer to the cottage but everyone she did, her heart beated with joy, all the more reason to continue.

She knocked on the door, but it opened easily. She said, "Mommy", as she tried to look in, but the place was a bit of a wreck, she rolled the wagon inside and tried to look for her mom. But no luck, everything was damaged, moldy, and no signs of life besides the plants and bugs, but no mom.

She cried as she thought she'd find her mom. She went all this way but had no luck to find what she came for. But then she got up and grabbed the wagon, she started to walk out of the cabin. She made it out, but then she heard a growl.

She turned around to find a huge mutant, wolf-like creature. She started to cry even more, she was scared of the beast. "Mommy help me", she said but only in the raspy low voice. She was exhausted, couldn't run, couldn't get up, Hell, she could even call for help since she was so tired. All she could do was hope the monster wouldn't make her death too painful.

Then, she heard a loud gunshot go off. It went off two more times in rapid succession. The beast laid in the ground, it was dead now. It then disappeared into black smoke. The little girl looked up to find her savior.

It was a large man who had a shotgun in his huge hands. He was 7 feet tall, was very muscular, had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was holding a M37 Ithaca sawed of shotgun. A old model of a shotgun.

He reached out his hand and the girl grabbed it. He helped her to her feet, she said, "T-thank you Mr.". "Why is little girls out here by themselves", the man did in a weird accent. It was a very deep voice with a thick accent that had trouble pro voicing words. Kinda like in the first Terminator movie where Arnold almost wasn't able to say "I'll be back" because of his thick accent.

"W-well, I'm trying to find my mommy", she said, about to tear up again. "Do not cry", said the large man, in a more annoyed tone that compassionate. "W-why", she asked innocently. "I do not cry", he said to her. "But you're a Hunter", she said. The large man didn't know what she meant but he didn't let that stop him from telling her something. "I lose my father, he is dead now, family is not safe because of me", said the large man. "I leave, so they are safe", the man continued. The girl looked at the man, and felt bad for him.

He felt something tug his arm, the little girl who broke down crying was now comforting him by hugging his arm. He then asked her, "Do you have father". She then said to him, "He's *sniff* mean to me". The man sighed as he thought it was something about the father taking away a toy or some other stupid thing kids cry about. "What did he do", he asked. "He hits me and *sniff* a-and always has these guys who smell bad come over, he locks me and my baby sister in our room when they come over", she said as she started to tear up again. He wiped the tears of her face his giant hands. "Is ok, bad man will not hurt you anymore", he said.

"How do you know", she said. He then put his hand on her head and said, "No bad man will hurt you as long as I am here", he said. The girl teared up and hugged his arm again. "Thank you Mr...", she said but couldn't finish as she didn't even know this guys name. "I am Mikhail Sokolov or Misha for short", the large man said to her. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, and that's my sister Ruby Rose", she said as she pointed to her little sister in the wagon. "Is nice to meet you", he said as he picked up the wagon. Misha then picked up Yang and she laid on his shoulder. She then finally got some rest from her long journey.

 **Well, here ya go. I loved writing this, and I'm pretty happy with this so far. Hopefully you guys like it and if you didn't well, that's unfortunate, isn't it. Anyways, that' all for now, I'l see ya next time, adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Little Red Riding Hood, Goldilocks, and the Bear**

 **Glad to be back with another chapter, time to learn a bit more about dis.**

 **Hours of walking later…**

Misha was on his journey home, as he was only out looking to hunt. He's not in the best financial business and apparently half way in the forest he found out there is something called 'hunting season' and that it's illegal to hunt when's it's not hunting season. He normally just hunted bears for him and his family.

Ok so I think you're wondering, how the fuck is Heavy Weapons Guy in Remnant. Well, here's a bit of history. So Australian scientists were testing out experimental australium warp pads. So basically, the prototype for the teleporter. Radigan Conagher was helping the Aussies since they needed all the help they could get for cracking teleportation. It took months to crack the teleportation, since Australians are basically super humans and Conagher is one of the best scientists on the planet.

But sadly, some Bonk! Atomic Punch was already being produced, so one scientist was drinking the radioactive soda. He spilled it on the all the hard work and effort put into it. Naturally the Australians would of been having an all out brawl but the teleporter glowed green. Then a Aussie was walking into the room and tripped over some radioactive soda. While his foot was melting from the radiation infused soda, he dropped his anime stuff and it fell into the portal.

Then a rift started to form and they saw a new world, Remnant to be exact. Then a bunch of things like politics and a small war broke out. They then settled their differences and were free to have Earthlings go to Remnant and Remnaneese come to Earth. That's why Misha is now in Remnant and saved the two little girls.

Now, Misha lived in a cheap apartment in Patch. He was kinda tight on cash, which he could trade in for Remnant's currency, so he saved enough to get this place. When I mean cheap place I mean it's a place nobody wants, so you can probably tell how many fights Misha won around here.

Anyways, he brought the two inside. Yang was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Ruby was awake now, he told her what happened, at least from his perspective.

"Weeeee, I'm a superhero", she said, since Misha is so tall that riding on his arm helped her imagine that she was a superhero more.

Misha got questionable looks from the people in the apartments. You know, since it's not everyday that the huge, muscular guy that took on a gang of low lives comes in with two little girls. It's seems a bit peculiar right. So he went up the stairs, which was already hard enough because of his build, now he has to carry a wagon and two passengers up their. He finally got up the stairs and to his room's door. He took out his keys, which look stupidly small in his hands, and opened the door that barely fit his size.

"It was long trip", said Misha as he put down the wagon and brought the two girls to his room. He put them gently on the bed and left the his bedroom. He went into his small kitchen and began to make some food since the two must be starving, Yang looked like she'd been holding it for days.

Ruby looked at her beat up sister and felt sad. "Y-yang are you okay", she said to her big sister. The girl woke up and yawned, adorably.

She looked at her baby sister and said, "Hey rubes, i got to tell you about our new friend", she said to her baby sister.

"I alweady know, he twod me", she said in her adorable baby voice, having trouble saying her words.

"Where is he", Yang asked her baby sister. She tried to get up but it hurt. She had bruises and cuts on her so you could tell it hurt, plus her feet and right arm were sore from all the walking and pulling the wagon. They turned their heads as they heard a knock on the door. Misha let himself in and had a ham sandwich cut in half.

"Here, is moist and delicious", he said as he put the plate on the bed. The two grabbed their share of the sandwich and started to gobble it down. Like magic, they were full of energy.

"All my boo boos are gone", Yang said as she got up. I guess food solves everything, hunger, sadness, deadly wounds that should've killed you.

"Sandvich is good, I make this when I get hurt", Misha said as he grabbed on of his own and gobbled it down with a loud OM NOM NOM. The girls laughed at his way of telling everyone he was having a picnic.

"You're funny", Ruby said. Heavy chuckled a bit, then he left the room. He had to find out what to do with them.

"Misha", Yang called as she was out of the bed.

"Da", he said, giving his attention. Yang looked confused, so Misha told her 'Da' is 'Yes' in Russian.

"Can we go to the park", she asked, Ruby can speeding out of the room when she heard 'park'.

"PWEASE", Ruby asked. Both girls were staring intently at them.

"No", he said as he had a long day and just ate his favorite food.

"Pweasepweasepweasepweasepwease", Ruby said at the speed of light.

"No", Misha said.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top", Yang said.

"No", Msiha said in a more annoyed tone.

"PWEASEEEEEEEEEEEE", Ruby said,m which more emphasis, adding some puppy dog eyes to seal the deal. Yang joined in too.

Misha gave a cold stare as he was not going to be defeated.

 **5 minutes laters…**

Misha and the sisters were still staring at eachother, expect Misha was sweating. Finally he said, "Fine, we go". The girls cheered and hugged his legs. "After you have bath", he said. The two stinked and Yang was dirty and sweaty.

He turned on the bath and let the water warm up. He then left the bathroom and said, "Go take bath". The two then went into the room and threw their clothes out of the door. These aren't his kids so it's kinda awkward for him to wash them. Misha grabbed the clothes and put them in the washer. The apartment he's in is fine, but it's cheap not because it's low quality, it's cheap because of the neighborhood. He had the Ruby's cape, shorts, shirt, and the other things like under garments. He put Yang's yellow dress and other essential in there too.

"T.V. time", Misha said as he sat down and watched a documentary about Faunas.

 **15 minutes later…**

"We're done, Misha", Yang said loudly.

"I get clothes", he responded.

Now they were in clean clothes and were clean. "Is time for park", Misha said.

"I'm tired", Ruby whined as she fell asleep on Misha's couch.

"I wanted to go", Yang said sadly. It was late though, he knew he shouldn't bring them since he lives in a bad neighborhood.

Misha put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We go tomorrow". Yang lit up and hugged his leg.

He picked up the two girls and put them in his bed to sleep. Misha then left the room and slept on the couch. He was tired from today, fighting Grimm and now having to take care of two girls, what's next.

He was about to shut his eyes when he heard the door open. He saw it was Yang who looked sad. "Can I sleep with you, I had a nightmare", she said.

" **Sigh** Fine, you sleep on chair", he said. Yang then sat on the chair but when she bought he was asleep she crawled on top of his back and hugged him tightly. Misha woke up and was slightly annoyed but didn't have the heart to tell her, **GET OF ME** , so he just let her lay there and went to sleep.

 **The next day**

Misha woke up with a yawn, that could make a bear sound friendly, and tried to get up, but he felt a hand sunk into his hair and remembered Yang was still asleep on his back. Ruby walked out of Misha's room and saw him on the couch waiting for Yang to wake up. "YAY, HUGS", she said as she jumped on to of him and gave the two a hug. Misha was a little annoyed by this but let it happen.

Yang woke up to Ruby wrapping her arm around her in a bone crushing hug. She looked down to see Misha, bored, as he waited for the two to finish. "Can we go to the park now", Yang asked Misha. Guess she didn't forget about it, unfortunately Misha was tired but he knew the girls wouldn't stop harrassing him to bring them so he gave in.

"Fine, we go", Misha said in defeat as he got up from the couch, the girls still holding onto his back with iron grips. He grabbed a Sandvich from the fridge and left his apartment.

 **Out side**

Misha had a red pick up truck, with some custom feature to accommodate for his large hands. He got into the truck and put the two sisters in the seat next to him. He sighed and drove to the nearest park. Yang was sleeping in the car and laid against Misha's arm. Ruby was looking in the truck in wonder, she then laid her eyes on Misha's M37 Ithaca and her eyes widen. She turned to Misha and said, "Can I see your cool gun".

"No", said Misha plainly, is dangerous for little ones. Ruby's heart sunk as she wanted so badly to use it since she has some weird weapon fetish. Don't get triggered if Ruby is your favorite character, if she is then you can't deny it. "You do not know what it even is", said Misha.

"The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. Since shotshells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The model 37 is considered one of the most durable and reliable shotguns ever produced…", Ruby was interrupted by Misha rubing her hair.

"Ha, ha, do not say such things, is funny to see you try to tell me what it is…", Misha said as he got nervous from Ruby basically listing out something from gun summary right on the spot, although he didn't know whether he liked her more now.

They came close to the close and Yang sprang up, "YAY, the park", she shouted as she was excited to play. Once they parked Yang jumped out of the truck and Ruby ran at the speed of sound to the sandbox. Misha was in a WTF moment right now.

"I need to sit down", he said as he started to rub his temples in confusion. He looked around and saw the kids playing. He then saw Ruby and Yang build a sandcastle.

Ruby turned and said, "Hi". She got up and waved at him. He waved back and pulled out a book, a impressively thick book. He cracked it open and began to read. He then saw someone that kinda disturbed him. It was a tall blonde haired man with a blonde beard. He had a beer bottle in his hand and seemed to be looking for something.

"Stupid drunk", Misha said as he turned the page. The drunk man walked up to him, with Misha knowing.

He said in a drunken state, "Hey man… have you seen two little twerps". Misha had thoughts of disgust. He didn't realize the obvious since he was concentrating on his book and just waved him away.

"Fuck you man", the drunk guy said as he left.

The man then saw Ruby and Yang and looked pissed. "You little bitches", he said. This made Yang look in fear and Ruby just curled up in a ball.

"Leave us alone", Yang said to him in anger. The drunk man slapped her across the face.

"Shut up bitch, you're getting a beating when I bring you home", he said. The people in the park were starting to leave. The drunk guy grabbed Yang by the arm.

"Misha", she cried, trying to get his attention. Misha heard this and dropped his book. He looked pissed when he saw the man grabbing Yang.

"You", Misha said as he cracked his knuckles. The drunk turned around and saw the guy. If he wasn't drunk he would of shit his pants from his 7 foot height and his muscular arms.

"Get out do here meathead, I'm trying to raise a family here", he said. Misha was even more pissed as this was the man who Yang told him about

"Let go of girl", he said in a time that could make a Ursa shit itself.

"Or what", he said to him as he glared at Misha.

"Or else I snap you in half, like twig", Misha said, you can tell by his tone he was not fucking around.

The drunk dropped Yang and she scurried to her sister. "Square up, ya weird voiced asshole", he said, he could tell that Misha was from earth from his Russian accent.

"You are no match for me", Msiah said as he got into boxing position. Taiyang threw a punch it Misha caught it and punched him in the gut. He fell to the ground and threw up. Misha then grabbed Taiyang and slammed him into the ground. What, we all already knew it's Taiyang so no introduction needed. Misha then went over to the girls. He rubbed Yang's cheek since Taiyang bruised it.

"I am sorry for that, we go get ice cream", Misha said, he was low on funds but hey, one of the little girls that find you as a friend just got slapped in the face by their drunk abusive dad. Ice cream is in order. Yang just hugged him and she rested on his shoulder. He grabbed Ruby and brought them to his truck. He put on his seatbelt and Yang fell asleep. He started up the truck but when he did, Ruby leaned into him.

"Thank you for protecting us from the mean guy daddy", Ruby said sleepily as she fell into peaceful slumber. Misha felt like he just got punched in the feels. He watched her as she slept next to him and singled in closely. Misha was basically their dad in the eyes of Yang and Ruby. He knew one thing for certain, he is never going to drink again.

He then drove off to find the nearest ice cream parlor. Then a crow flew off, almost as if it was following the truck. Misha was tense right now, he just beat up a father and his two children were with him. He turned on the radio to ease his mind. He then heard the daily news.

"Lica Lavender here and I am at the public park in Patch. We have recently found a man passed out. Witnesses said that they left before he was knocked out and that he was screaming at two little girls. One person said that the only people left there were the drunk man, the girls, and a huge muscular guy reading a book. I'm Lica Lavender and that's all for now", said the news lady. Misha immediately turned off the radio and looked out from the window, police cars and an ambulance were heading to the park. He got nervous and just wanted to get off the red light.

It finally turned green and made it to the nearest ice cream stand. He then woke up the two girls and said, "Who wants ice cream". The two sprang up and ran out do the car. Yang turned around and saw Mishaw was stressed.

"Are you okay, do you need a hug", the blonde girl said as she hugged him. He was so nervous from hearing the radio that he didn't notice the little girl was comforting him.

"Is fine", he said as he rubbed her hair. It was so cute how she puffed her cheeks when she did this.

"Let's go get ice cream", he said as he picked her up and she rode on his shoulder. Ruby was by the door, almost licking it.

"The mean man never did anything nice for us daddy", Ruby said. 'Daddy', those words cut like a knife when he heard her call him that. He picked her up and they went inside. The patrons turns as they saw Ruby enjoying.

"I'm flying", she said as he rode on Misha's arm.

"Hi", she said to the cashier lady.

"Aww, your daughters are so precious", she said, again cutting through Misha like a knife. "What can I get you", she said.

"Cookies and cream".

"Fudge".

"Mint".

You can guess which one eats which. Misha put down the two girls as they grabbed their corns and sat down. Misha took a bite of his and got some not on his face. Yang took a napkin and wiped it off for him. Yang did the same for Ruby as her face was covered in cookies and cream ice cream. Yang enjoyed her fudge. "Thank you", they both said in unison to Misha. He just smiled and finished his treat.

He then saw something that really pissed him off, Faunas protesters. Yep people who hated Faunases, Faunai, Faun… an? Don't think about it too hard. Just there were racists outside, and oh how Misha hated them. They were annoying since all they did was harass Faunas. I mean it just like normal racism, why can't we be fucking equal it just a different color of skin or animal parts. Misha got out from his chair and said, "SHUT UP BABIES".

"Go back to Menagerie Faunas, no one fucking wants you here".

"Stupid animals".

"Go back to your fucking circus act".

All these racist comments were pissing him of, first of all cause he didn't care for racism, it's pretty stupid, and he had kids here. "Stop, children are here", the Russian said in anger.

"The children need to know", the guy said before Heavy decked him in the face.

"You leave or you end up like him", Misha said, everyone then left the premise.

A rabbit lady got out of her car with her child. She walked over to the Russian and said, "Thank you". She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside. He then went back inside and grabbed his girls before heading out.

"What was that about", Yang asked.

"Something stupid", Misha said.

"The sound mean, daddy", Ruby said, like a knife.

"They are mean, Ruby", Misha said before getting into the car and driving home.

Misha was on the road and his two girls were sleeping in the passenger seat. He then saw a police car right next to him by the red light. The officer got out of the car and knocked on his window. Misha opened the trick and said, "Добрый день, офицер (Good afternoon officer)".

"Are you showing disrespect to a officer", he said as he took out his ticket booklet. Misha rolled his eyes from his comment.

"No sir, is native tongue", Misha said. "I am from earth and I do not speak good English", Misha continued.

"That's fine, just try and speak our language here so you don't get in trouble", the officer said. "I'll have to take you back to the station for questioning", he said. "Please step out do the vehicle and I'll call a deputy to park you truck", he said. "Please come peacefully so this can be easy on the both of us", he said.

Ruby and Yang woke up from her nap and saw Misha getting out of the car. "Daddy, where are you going", asked Ruby. The cop noticed this so he knew to wait for the deputy since he had kids with him. After the deputy arrived the cop told him to take the sisters with him. But when Ruby found out she wasn't going with Misha, she started to cry her eyes out

"Ruby stop, it isn't working", Yang said to her baby sister.

"Please Ruby, it won't take long time", said Misha, Ruby hugged him and went peacefully with the deputy.

While the officer would of used hand cuffs, he couldn't find any that could fit Misha's wrists or some that he couldn't break easily. Misha went quietly with him, which he appreciated since most of his catches don't listen.

He drove the Russian to the Vale police station. He brought him inside and then lead him to a room. It was a interrogation room which had that glass on one side you can see from and one you can't. He then sat him and began the questioning. A lot of the cops were on alert since this guy seemed pretty dangerous.

"We were notified about a drunk man in the park and you were one of the last people there. The man there puked and had bruises, out cold", the cop said. "I have one question was it you who did that", the officer asked.

"Da, I did, he hit little girl and might of beaten them, so I protect them". "This one", he said as he pointed to a picture of Yang. "She went into forest looking for mother, she almost killed by Grimm, I save her and she tell me about bad dad", he said to the cop. The officer understood the his story and knew he had good intentions.

"I'll let you off with a warning, just try to be a bit more careful", the officer said. Misha brought his own giant hand to shake the officers. The deputy pulled up and when the officer got the notification he lead Misha outside. He was greeted with Ruby and Yang running towards him and gave him a hug. Misha patted them on the back and brought them to his truck. The officer was notified that Misha was carrying a firearm in his truck when he turned to talk to the Russian about it he was already gone.

When they got to the apartments, they saw a man standing there, he had a small canteen of booze he was drinking. Good thing he seemed like he wasn't drunk. Misha grabbed his shotgun and got out of the car. There were no law to where you couldn't carry guns with you in Patch so he was fine. The man looked up at Misha, and he gave him a stare. "What do you want little man", Misha said.

"I'm Qrow, I'm here to apologize about my brother, Taiyang, he's been having a drinking problem for some time now", he said to the Russian. He smelled like alcohol but wasn't acting like Taiyang did back at the park.

"Is fine", Misha said as he just walked away. Ruby and Yang said hi to Qrow, but didn't know him that well. They just followed Misha inside, tired from the day they had. Qrow pulled out a walkie talkie and said, "No, I haven't found the Fall Maiden yet". "There is no woman who seems capable of being the Fall Maiden. Closet thing I found was a huge guy with a strange accent, probably from earth".

The turned his head to look at his surroundings, when he saw the coast was clear he turned in a crow and flew away from the apartment complex.

 **Well, here ya go. I'm amazed this grew so fast, it's very flattering you guys like it. Sorry it took so long to put out, and sorry if it was too boring for ya. Anyways that's the end of the toddler chronicles. Yeah I'm skipping a couple of years but it's so you're not bored to death from toddler antics. That's all for now, adios.**

 **Blue Night The Exorcist: Thanks!**

 **chief of RAGE: Fuck Yeah! Glad you like it man!**

 **death korp commissinar: Have you tried raising two super powered girls, even for Heavy it sounds tough, and he's the Crushin' Russian.**

 **Guest: Thanks…?**

 **Frank Horrigan: Yep, that's before he heard about this 'hunting season'. How stupid does that sound.**

 **Guest: Glad ya like it! I'm definitely writing more.**

 **Guest: This chapter already answered your question. Glad you find it intriguing. The intro to how Heavy got to Remnant may have ,made it too boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Tween Years and an Opportunity**

 **Hola amigos, gracias for all the positive feedback, you guys really seem to like this. Now we are skipping some years. Yang's eleven and Ruby's nine. Let's see what's happening.**

Alright, so far Yang and Ruby are very happy, sure they don't have all the fancy things like scrolls and a video game console but they are happier than they ever were after these years away from Taiyang. Unfortunately there's been more than one occasion where Taiyang has tracked down Misha and demanded to give his daughters back to him. The police have let Misha handle it on his own since this guy has been harassing him for awhile. Why he hasn't been put in jail yet, I don't fucking know. But what I do fucking know is that the girls are full blown identifying Misha as their Papa Bear.

Misha really wanted to get the girls what they wanted, this is what he was afraid of. He couldn't buy them anything but clothes and food since he doesn't have a lot money. But they were always so happy and lit up his day, he was always happy to bring and pick them up from school. But when they weren't home he felt a bit empty.

Now in present time, Misha is driving to the girls school to pick them up. Yang was now pretty strong, it kinda surprised him, Ruby was also fast, like really fast. Misha shed a few manly tears to see them so happy and healthy. For the first time in years he was generally happy.

Now you're probably thinking, why is Misha such a softie when from the comics he is very serious and hardened, with some humor sprinkled in there. Well, let's just say he can be a completely different person when he is away from his pride and joy.

So they now have to share a bed since when Misha slept on the couch the girls followed him and curled up with him. He also tried to do activities with them like teaching them a bit of Russian, the park, and he takes them to a shooting range. Hey, the neighborhood has a shooting range that lets him take them so he might as well take advantage. He also gets in for free and can use as much ammo as he wants. He beat the toughest guy there in a armwrestling, so now he is the toughest guy there.

He used some easy stuff with them, like pistols without a lot of recoil. Ruby was surprisingly accurate. Yang used some revolvers that had a lot of recoil. Misha actually was able find a Judge Taurus with shotgun slugs, she loved to shoot that gun. Yeah, earth and Remnant weapons are brought across worlds.

Now let's get back to the present. Misha was driving to the school to pick up the two. He saw at carpool that Yang had a frown and a teacher was standing next to her. Ruby was trying to talk to the other kids but they thought she was annoying. Misha sighed and parked his truck and got out. His size still making him very intimidating.

Once the toughest coach was yelling at the kids and Misha picked up the girls early from their gym class since Ruby called with a headache. The coach thought he was the top shit but then he saw Misha very unamused and to this day he is nowhere near as tough as he is on the students,

Misha was walked to the principal's office. They sat in the office. "Good afternoon Mr. Sokolov", said the principle. He had a long brown beard, he was pretty tall, skinny, and wore glasses.

"Hello", he said as he just wanted to go home.

"Yang here beat up a student, again", the Principal said as he scratch his beard.

"He was picking on me and Ruby", Yang retaliated.

"Then why don't you go tell a teacher", he said.

"When you told me to do that it didn't work, he still made fun of us", she said.

"That's not what Mercury told us", he responded.

"HE'S LYING", she yelled.

"Young lady, that is not how you talk to a superior, Mr. Sokolov must be so embarrassed", he said, making Misha roll his eyes. "You're going to detention on Saturday and your recess is being taken away for a week", he said sternly. Yang was pissed about this but contained herself in front of her papa bear.

"Goodbye principle, let's go girls", Misha said as he began walking to his truck. Ruby went in to the back to sleep and Yang sat in front with Misha. Yang looked embarrassed and had her head down. Misha sighed, "Little shit got what coming to him", Misha said to Yang, she smiled and felt a little better.

"Thanks dad", she said to him. Misha smiled and put his hand on her hair, she still doesn't like him doing that. Misha was looking in front when his truck stopped moving.

"Shit", he said. He sighed and picked up his pickup truck. Try saying that five times fast. Citizens watched in awe as he carried his truck back home, it was no easy task but he didn't complain since he normally German suplexed 1000+ ton bears back in Russia. He was walking through the street, and a lady looked with interest, she fixed her glasses and got up from her seat.

She started to follow him to the apartment, it didn't seem weird since some people actually followed him to see how far he could go. She acted interested like the crowd, taking out a notepad.

 **Some walking later…**

Misha got to the apartment and he got some cheers, he is pretty strong for a guy from Earth. The woman walked to the guy and said, "Hello Sir, I work for the local news station and would like to ask you some quest..", she was interrupted when she saw Lisa Lavender walk up to him.

"Hello everyone, Lisa Lavender here in Patch. Hello sir how are you doing", she asked Misha as he put his truck down. Misha was like dafuq, he was never in a interview. A.K.A. being harassed by a newsman / news lady.

"Zdravstvuy", he said.

"Excuse me", she said to him. Yang was getting out of the truck.

"It means hi in Russian", Yang informed the news lady.

"That's cute sweet heart, anyways, what did you say to me", she said in a bit more annoyed tone.

"Hi in Russian", Misha said. The news lady seemed a little more embarrassed but continued to move on.

"How did you carry your truck all the way here without tiring, do you have a semblance", she asked.

"I have nothing of this 'semblance', I am strong man", Misha said, starting to gloat a bit.

"Well I can see that, so you're from Earth I presume", she said. It was actually rare for Earthlings to come to Remnant since it's so dangerous. Only the Earthlings with wrecking ball sized nuts could make it out here in Remnant.

"I would just like to ask a few questions about yourself and Earth, since we don't have much knowledge of either of the t..", she was interrupted by Misha getting Ruby out of the truck.

"Interview is over, I go home now", Misha said as he walked into the apartment complex.

"Wait! I have more questions", Lisa Lavender said. "Damn, I would of gotten a raise for this", she said to herself as she and the camera guy loaded up in the news van.

Misha was walking in and was annoyed, he'd never been in an interview before and he hates it already. He just wanted to eat a Sandvich with a cup of coffee. Yang and Ruby were walking behind him and saw that a lady in a purple dress walked in the building, one of the people who was following Misha. They quickly followed the Russian into their room.

The lady then checked in with the front desk and got a room for cheap. She had such luck as she was in the room next to Misha's. She got into her room and put down some stuff on the table. She took out her notebook and walked out of her room. She then knocked on the door and the Crushin' Russian opened it. He said, "Hello little woman, what do you want", Misha was very straightforward in his approach.

"I'm Faith", she said as she took out her notebook. Misha was about to close the door when the woman said, "It's a paid interview", she said as she took out a hundred dollars.

Misha sighed and said, "Fine, only for money so me and daughters can have more". He opened the door and Faith walked inside. She saw the two kids watching cartoons and she sat down. Misha sat down and looked very intimidating, just because of his massive size. It' kinda like that whole, the scary boss who no one's ever seen kinda guy, except you have seen him but he's worse than you imagined.

"So, tell me about yourself", she said. "What's your name", she asked as she got her pen ready.

"I am Mikhail Sokolov", he said. "They are Ruby and Yang", he said as he pointed to the two little girls.

"What do you do for a living", she said. She immediately wrote down the information Misha gave her.

"I hunt and sell animal meat, I also work for gunshop part time", he said to her.

"Do you own any weapons", she said.

"I own M37 Ithaca", he said. "I normally just punch if I get into fight since little baby men who challenge me are not strong enough to win", he said.

Faith wrote everything down and made sure to get every detail. She already had some people down for speed, infiltration, support, demolition, bombing, engineering, pyrotechnics, and marksmanship. She then marked down his name under muscle.

"I think I'm finished here", she said as she walked to the door. "Thank you for your time Mr. Sokolov", she then left then and there. Misha saw a fat stack of cash on his table, which he could trade in for lien, Remnant's form of currency.

He smiled, now he can support his family more. He counted and was left about two thousand dollars, enough to get groceries and pay the cheap rent. He saw a card she left and it said, "Want more? Call this number and I'll be sure to do the rest".

He thought this was a bit sketchy so he just slipped it in his pocket and got a call. "Mikhail, can you cover for me, I need to go pick up the ammunition", a guy said.

"Fine", Misha replied plainly. He had to take Ruby and Yang with him when ever he went to work at the gunshop. He doesn't really know anyone to watch them so he just kept them close to him while he went their.

He got into his truck, with his girls, and drove to the shop. The shop was small but got the job done. He knew guns and this is what helps pay the rent so he didn't complain. When he walked in there were some sniper rifles and shotguns mounted onto the walls. Shelves were full of any ammunition, rifle rounds, pistol rounds, shotgun shells, and even dust rounds.

He walked up to the counter, which held some guns. It held a 45. Longslide, with laser sighting, .357 Colt Python, 9-millimeter Glock, Remington Shotguns, Colt 45., UZI 9-millimeter, a Winchester Shotgun, ect. He had two stools were Yang and Ruby sat next to him. He almost has to put handcuffs on Ruby to keep her from touching the fire arms.

A man walked into the shop, he looked like a biker. He walked up to the desk and said, "What would you recommend for a guy on the go"

"How about this", Misha said as he pulled out a Glock. "Is reliable gun, small rounds and easy for carry", the Russian said. "Or maybe you want a little bigger", he said as he pulled out a .44 Magnum. "This is powerful gun, only 6 shots", he said.

"Maybe… young nothing else, I want to make sure I can hit what's coming to me", he said to the Russian.

Misha then pulled another sidearm, "How about 45. Longslide", he said. "This is new, we just got it in, pulled trigger and out the red dot where you want bullet to go, cannot miss", Misha said, striking some interest into the Biker.

"I'll take the Longslide", he said as he pulled out his wallet. Misha got the money gave him his sidearm with all the other procedures and shit. He then shook his hand and walked out. Misha then took out a book and began to read. He was reading a book about a biography on a headmaster named Ozpin. He was very interested in the school he ran called Beacon. He associated it with military school, he wasn't very fond of anything military after his experience of assassination camp for kids. He was about to finish this chapter when he saw a man walk into the store, he held a cane, had on a bowler hat that made Misha jealous, a white trench coat, and had a ciar in his mouth. He had orange hair that covered one eye. He had a smug look on his face as he walked around the gunshop like he owned the place.

"You seem friendly", he said to Misha. "What does a guy have to do get a gun around here", the man said.

Misha sighed and said, "What do you want, rifle, shotgun, or a sidearm".

"Hmmm, maybe a rifle", he said. "What do you have", he asked a she looked at his watch.

Misha pulled out a bolt-action sniper rifle, a lever action rifle, and they carried a fucking 50 BMG. "This gun…", Misha almost said as he picked up the bolt-action sniper rifle.

"I'm in the market for something from Remnant", he said to Misha. Misha sighd and pulled up a dust rifle. He wasn't very fond of Remnant's guns, he liked more of the rustic guns of Earth, hence why he's carrying a M37 Ithaca.

"That will be…", Misha siad but as he was about to finish the man had a grin. He whisted and some men walked in whering trench coats and had some dust pistols.

"I belive this one's on the house" the red haired man said as he ouffed some smoke in Misha's face.

"Hey, you can't do that, ourdaddy works really hard", Ruby said.

The man laughed and said, "Aww, Little Red, let the grown ups deal with this". Misha got up from his chair, revealing his huge height, it actually scared the shit out of the henchmen.

"Girls, stay back", Misha said as he put his arm infornt of them. Eh quickly pulled out his shotgun and blasted a guy. The aura protected the hencheman but it hurt like hell and he couldn't get up. Misha fired off another blast and took out another guy. One of them shot at the shotgun, knocking it out of his hands. Misha rushed the gangster and threw a punch, he dodged it, barley, and shot a whole magazine of his gun in Misha. But Russian guy doesn't give a shit and he grabbed the guy and slammed him into the ground, knocking him down.

The bowler hatted man was shocked as Misha's arm was lit up and bleeding all over the place. Ruby and Yang were watching in awe as Misha gave these guys the ass whoping they deserved. The red head laughed as he took out the rifle he wanted and pointed it to Misha.

"You had your chance to get of easy", he said as he turned the saftey off. "Now you're gonna wish you didn't fuck up lik…", the man was about to finsih but Misha rushed him mid monolouge and bent the gun's barrels so that he couldn't fire out a bullet. He thenpunched the white coated man in the face and pinned him down. Misha then beat the fuck out of the gangster. His aura couldn't block out the strength of Misha as he certainly was a freak of nature. Misha stopped punching and grabbed the guy by his collar, pinning him against a wall. The gangster laughed and still had a grin on his face, pulling a Joker on the Russian.

"You really are something else big guy", he said with a chuckle. Misha did give a shit about another monoluge so he just punched him in his smug face, knocking him out. Misha was aboutnto call 911 when he heard sirens coming his way. He then saw a truck pull up and a man walked up with a box full of shotgun shells.

"Can you give me a hand, strong man", the guy said but dropped his box of shotgun shells when he saw the unconcious bodies on the ground. He looked up at Misha.

"Gangsters", Misha said plainly as he grabbed his two little girls. "Is time to go", Misha said as he pickedup his shotgun and led his daughters ot the car. He got harrassed by docors trying to treat his wounds but he waved them away and got into the truck.

Yang looked up and said, "You need a Sandvich". Misha nodded, unfortunatley he had none on him. He jsut kept driving, he used his shirt to stop the bleeding, revealing his msucualr body. Young Heavy is like the Arnold Schwarzenegger of the TF2verse. He was running low on gas so he went to th gas station to fill up. He was very anoyyed with the women who oogled and try to hit on him. As soon as he finished filling up he got out fo there as soon as possible.

He drove back to the comple to shower and eat a Sandvich. Little did he know hs girls were planning something. As Misha sang in Russian as he showered, the girls giggled and rapped something in red paper with a card taped to it. They went to the TV area and played with some dolls Misha made for them. Yes, even the manliest of men have a talent like that. Misha got out of the shower and had on his towel. Misha then saw his girls ran up to him and said in unison, "Happy aniversey daddy".

It was the aniversey of Misha saving them from the grimm in the forest and basically adopting them. He said to them, "I'll come to celebrate, I just have to take nap and change". They frowned but gave him a hug before he went into his room. He rubbed his face and layed down, he got unde rhis sheets and wen to sleep.

During his slumber, the girls grabbed a box of brownies and started to mas them up with milk in a bowl, topping it off wiht whip cream and putting a candle on it. They sat at a table and put their gift on th table too. It was so cute that it almost tmakes you forget they were abused and that this is about a Russian guy that kills people for a living who is raising super powered sisiters.

Misha finally fell asleep and snorred.

 **Dream State**

Misha saw he was ahobo, he had holes in hsi clothers, a long beard, some shoes that were about to give out, and he was sitting on th street with a mug with 'will work for change' on it. He then saw Yang and Ruby's dolls he made for them and heard screaming as a was saying things in a drunken manner. Misha then found himself in a hole, he saw Yang and Ruby, bruised and beaten with Taiyang having a wicked smiled on his face. He then pulled out a gun and put it to Yang' head. He hen heard a gunshot go off and the two disapeared into red and yellow dust.

Misha screamed and woke up in a cold sweat. He rubbed his face and saw he was stil alive. He put on his clothes and ran out of his room. He saw his daughters were at the table with his birthday mixture. He then ran over and hugged the two little girls, he cried a manly tear and said, "I love you babies". Very out of character for him but he was so worried about his future with them.

It was either he failed financially and Taiyang took them back, then started to abuse the hell out of them. The other event was that he died and Taiyang beat the crap out of them. Either one was bad.

"You wanna open your present", Yang said.

"We how hope you like it", Ruby said with a cute look on her eyes.

Misha grabbed the present and slowly unwrapped it. He then saw a black box, he took the top off and what it revealed made Misha have just a look, it is something like this :|.

It was a shiny 500 Magnum revolver. He was so dumbfounded by this first off, how the hell did they get a gun, with ammo none of the less, second off, how did they get this without him knowing.

"Do you like it", Ruby said with stars in her eyes. Misha would have been pissed but he was touched that they got him something that he wanted so badly and he can't even buy them toys.

He shedder a manly tear and pick up the large revolver. He pulled the hammer back and shot it, a click filled the room from the empty gun. "We know you wanted a gun but we couldn't get you any big guns, Yang said.

Misha then hugged the two and said, "Is perfect". The girls were so relieved that he liked their gift. "How did you get this.

 **Days earlier:**

Yang and Ruby were up in the bed, going over their plan. Ruby was in a little army helmet and everything as they used marker to make a little map. They then got out of bed, they specifically didn't cuddle up with their dad so they could get out easily.

The gunshop wasn't very far so they were able to walk. "Ok Ruby, we got what we need for the dinner now comes the bar part", Yang said to her little sister.

"We got 50 lien and are ready to get daddy's present", she said with enthusiasm as they made their way to the entrance. No one noticed them so theatre their way to a box where they found a 500 Magnum.

They then brought it to the clerk. Yang said, "Here is for the big gun".

He laughed as he saw 50 lien. "Listen here sweety,wait till you're older and have enough mo…", his eyes nearly popped out of hi head when he saw the daughters if Misha puff their cheeks out in anger. "Oh crap, it's Misha's girls", he said to himself. "What I meant to say was, here you go, and have some ammo on the house", nervous clerk said, trying to please the girls so Misha won't kick his ass. They smiled and took the firearm back hom. "HAVE A NICE NIGHT", He yelled to the girls.

"Thank you", Ruby said.

The clerk kept a smile until the girls left the store, he then fainted and fell face down on the floor.

 **Present Time:**

"We made dinner for you", Ruby said as she slid over the bowl of child cravings at him. He took a spoon and ate some of it. He could pretty much eat anything, he didn't necessarily like everything but he could stomach it down. He's eaten a raw bear heart drenched in blood. Even though it was overly sweet he ate it and shared it with his daughters.

They were young so they enjoyed the overly sweet mush. Misha then went to watch TV and thanked the girls for 'dinner'. Misha sat down in his chair, but Ruby and Yang then jumped up and layed on his lap. "I love you daddy", Ruby said sleepily.

"я тоже тебя люблю (I love you too)", Misha said to the red hooded girl.

"доброй ночи (goodnight)", Yang said as she kissed Misha on the cheek and fell asleep. Misha did try to teach them Russian, Yang seemed to be the only one to pick a little bit up. Misha looked down at his daughter and kissed her blonde head. He then laid back and watched TV, this time it's a cooking show.

 **Next Day:**

Misha woke up saw his girls playing with their homemade dolls. Misha actually had a dream that wasn't depressing. It was basically a sort of Deadpool moment where two thoughts in his head were arguing over if he should call and take up on a offer. He was basically just floating in a black void while he heard the voices argue. Both came up with very good points but ultimately Misha came down to the decision but he woke up before he could say what he chose. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do. He grabbed his phone a dialed the number on the card.

A phone range and was quickly picked up. "Hello, is Mikhail Sokolov, I accept job", Misha said.

Faith said, "I'll send you a package with coordinates to our location". The phone instantly hung up and Misha sighed.

Faith then dialed a number on her phone and she said, "This is Pauling, yep, I got the muscle".

 **Hours Later**

Misha heard the doorbell and checked what it was. All he saw was a box and he opened it to find a tablet with Mann. Co. on the back of it. He picked up the device and turned it on. IT then listed directions and all the necessary shit about the rendezvous point. But the biggest challenge would be finding someone to watch them.

Then a lightbulb went off and he took out his phone. He then dialed number and let it ring. Someone picked up and Misha said, "Hello, is Misha, I need you to watch your nieces".

"What do you need to do", Qrow said as he took a swig of whiskey.

"I look for job, rules, no drinking, no smoking, and stay away from drunk father", Misha said to him plain and simple and hung up.

"Crap", Qrow said and got in his car to watch the girls. He pulled up and saw Misha walking out with his shotgun in one arm and his revolver in his holster.

Remnant"I'm in room 25", Misha said as he tossed Qrow his key. Misha got into his truck and said, "I'll be back". He then drove off, following the directions of the tablet.

Qrow got into the room and said, "Hey, I'm your uncle". What else do you say after you haven't seen your nieces in years.

 **Back to Misha**

Misha drove through the gateway from Earth to and saw what Earth was like after many years of living in Remnant. Hours later he found himself in a dusty badlands. He then went into a buiilding with the words Mann Co. on it. Misha walked in, his shotgun pumped and his revolver cocked. He then walked into a room and found eight men lounging around.

The 1st guy he laid eyes on was a skinny, small boy with a baseball bat. He wore a baseball cap and a red, sleveless shirt. He didn't seem that bad at firs tglance, only that he was FUCKING ANOYYING. He would never shut up about how 'awesome' he was and was easily the youngest of the group. He actually seemed to be almost a adult, barley. He had an accent that could tell you he's from Boston. His name was Jeremy Gaillard

The 2nd guy was a tall man, he was failry built and wore a brown-red helmet that covered his eyes. He had a shovel and flint lock rifle on him. He was also anoyying but not on the same level as the young guy. He was 'Murica as fuck, he preached about hsi countries and dissed the others. He got agro around Misha for being Russian but he showed him who's boss and knocked him out. His name was John Doe.

The 3rd guy or he thought it was a guy wore a gasmask and a flame retardent suit. He carried around a homemade flamethrower and a fire axe. He was playing with a lighter and only spoke in muffles. He seemed nice as he shook Misha's hand and hugged him, creepily reminding him of Ruby. He didn't know what his name was

The 4th guy was a black man who had on a kilt and wore plad clothing. He caried around some homemade bombs, a shield, and a claymore that was battle worn. He was drinking a large bottle of whiskey and had a strong smell of alchohol. He was Scottish, Misha did not interact with him as he was a drunk and he now despised alchohol. His name was Tavish Finnegan DeGroot.

5th guy was a short man who wore a cowboy hat. He had two yellow welding gloves on and was playing guitar. The sound was soothing and he was a very soft spoken Texan. Misha could interact with him nicely and the Texan seemed rather smart. He carried a Colt SAA and a large wrench. His name was Dell Conahger.

The 6th guy wore a white sweater vest with a white longsleeve underneath. He wore glasses, had a white streak in his hair, and had the face of a man who seemed like he was up to something. He was German, he then asked Misha a whole bunch of questions about his health. He even gave him a check up, he did this to everyone in the room. He carried a bonesaw and a luger on him. Something about him seemed off putting, like he was planning something, Misha kept his guard up and walked away as the German just gave him a wicked smile. His named was Josef Ludwig.

The 7th guy was a rugged man who seemed very focused, He wore a sluch hat, a normal shirt, and some sunglases. He was Australian and seemed serious, keeping eye contact with Misha as he introduced himslef. He carried a machete and a bow and arrow with him. He seemed okay for now but Misha moved on. His named was Hunter Mundy.

The 8th man in the room wore a long sleeved dress shirt, kahki's, and some loafers. He had a very handsome face and seemed to be having a gray streak in his hair. He smoked a cigarette and offered Misha one, as a gentleman. Misha refused his offer but introduced himslef and the tall, skinny man did aswel. He was French and seemed to carry a .357 Colt Python and a Butterfly knife. His named was Adnet Gaillard, when asked if he was related to Jeremy he looked at the boy and said, "I do not wish to answer your question my Russian comrade". He saw some eerily resemblance in the two.

The men all got to know eachother and they saw someone walk through the door. It was Faith in a purple dress with her glasses on. Another person next to her was a old lady who had gray streaks and wore purple as well, she was smoking a cigarette. The other prson enxt to them was a large, muscular man who was taller than John. He wore a slouch hat with crocofile teeth and wore no shirt. His chest hair was in the shape of Australia and he wore shorts.` He also had a big brown mustache.

"Hello chaps, I'm Saxton Hale, CEO of Mann Co. and your new boss", he said in a very enthusiastic voice.

"Alright guys, so your job is now to work for the Mann brothers", Faith said to the guys.

"Why hey there tuts, how 'bout we discuss my job ov…", Jeremy was about to finish when she paid no attention to him as she just kept talking.

"Now we have to take ablood sample from you guys", she said.

"Exucse me madam, but what is exactly our job", Adnet said in concern as he flicked his cigarette.

"Your job is to fight over land and win", said Miss Pauling as she took out some cards. "These will tell you what your occupation is ", she said as she handed each man and the gasmasked thing a card.

Jeremy was Scout, John was Soldier, the gasmasked thing was Pyro, Tavish was Demoman, Misha was Heavy Weapons Guy, Dell was Engineer, Josef was Medic, Hunter was Sniper, and Adnet was Spy. "What your name is on the card is why we pciked you, you have a specific set of skills for our needs and in exchange for fighting, you will be paid handsomly", Miss Pauling said.

"I'm already handsome so how will I be paid", said Jeremy now known as 'Scout'.

Adnet, now known as 'Spy', face palmed and said, "IT means we will be paid alot of money you imbicle".

Misha was now sold, if this was true he could finally give Ruby and Yang the life they deserve. Misha then raised his hand in the air and said, "Let's get to work babies", Misha, now known as Heavy, got most of the men hyped as they now couldn't wait to start their jobs as mercenaries, atleast the insane did. From here on out I wil be addressing these guy by their mercenary titles. Finally, you know how hard it was to call Heavy Misha. I messed up a few times and had to correct it, alot.

 **RED Wharehouse, 1st Point:**

Everyone was getting ready to start their new jobs. Heavy was cleaning his M37 and 500 Magnum. Spy was sharpening his knife. Engineer was building something up from scarp metal he found laying around. Sniper was sharpening his machete and making sure his bow was intact. Pyro was shooting little burst of flames. Medic was singing a German song while sorting through his medical bag. Demoman was drinking whiskey. Soldier was standing in a saluting pose. Scout was running around as the bastard had alot of energy.

The mercs then heard the Administators voice through the speakers. "Get ready for your first mission men", she said. Heavy pumped his shotgun, Spy readied his revovler, Engineer cocked the hammer of his single-action revolver, Sniper got a arrow ready to fire, Pyro had muffled giggles as it readied it's flamethrower, Medic pulled back his gloves and ha don a lab coat, he then cocked his luger, Demoman drew his sword and wa sready to blow shit up, Soldier cocked the hammer of his flint lock rifle, and Scout was ready to beat people's heads in.

Sniper and Spy postion themselves behind a boulder. Medic hid with them so that he could tend to people's wounds while being protected. Heavy and Soldier were on the front lines, ready to fight. Demoman, Engineer, and Pyro were in the whatehouse and were ready to defend. Engineer even had up an automated turret. Scout was on the roof of a shed near the gate of the opposing tean.

"Mission begins in five, four, three, two, one", she said. The gates opened and everyone yelled.

"HEYAHHHHHHHHH"

"Let us move gentlemen"

"Giddie up y'all"

"Let's have a go at it"

"Mmmmmpphhhhh"

"Let's practice medicine"

"It's time to get BLOODY"

"Last man alive, lock the door"

"I am gonna mess you up"

But when the opossing team got out of the gates, nothing happened, no gunshots wnet off, no screams of death and battle cries, no swearing, not even footsteps.

Heavy the thought to himself, "What did I get myself into".

 **Well, here ya go. Now Misha is finally Heavy Weapons Guy. No time will skip next chapter and hope this wasn't too boring or mushy or edgy or what the fuck else is there. Also, this actually surpassed A New Begining for RED. That's pretty insane, anyways that's all for now, adios.**

 **Reviews of reviews:**

 **Frank Horrigan: Sorry man, but I love wolves beautiful creatures.**

 **chief of RAGE: Gracias amigo, No pense que conseguiria esto popular, realmente me gusta esto y como lo puedo hacer crecer.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Gracias, this was definetly a risky move on my end, I mean it's so outlandish that I thought it could be decent. 5 star rating i very generous man. I'm sure your stories aren't bad, if you want to talk to me about your stuff then just PM, I'm always happy to talk.**

 **Guest: Wish granted**

 **Guest: Yep, the other guys are here, I do wish that a certain Boston Bastard wasn't here but I got to make it fair for everyone. Gracias for being patient too.**

 **Death korp commissinar: Yes you are part of the supporting comments. Gracias for the kind words, always helps put me in a good mood to see positive review on my stories, shows I'm doing something right.**

 **gladeo25: There here, don't worry, but I will be mostly focusing on Heavy.**

 **Guest: I wouldn't think anyone would like my fic that much, I didn't even think it woulf get popular**

 **MCZ: He'll surely need it…**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Soon my friend, soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: 1st Day on the Job**

 **Hola amigos, I'm very surprised you guys like this so much. To be honest I never thought an outlandish idea like this would do this food. No time has passed, so let's see how he does on his first day of becoming a bloodthirsty mercenary who loves hats a bit too much. Also, I lied, I will be calling him Misha when he's not in battle or in merc mode.**

Now the every merc was having a WTF moment combined with a 'What was in the chimichanga I ate last night' moment. They thought they were seeing in a mirror as they saw perfect clones of themselves. Everything to their muscles, facial hair, and even a guy as handsome as Spy. No homo, just stating adjectives.

Heavy was dumbfounded with a face like this, 0_0. He was staring directly at a perfect copy of himself with the only difference being BLU clothing. Misha had came in with a red jacket and some brown pants. This guy had the exact same jacket and pants with only the difference being blue.

It was such a weird experience for everyone. But then Soldier realized these were probably the work of Nazi communist fucks.

Soldier then dropped the BLU Sniper who was taking aim and said, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU COMMIE NAZIS TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF AMERICA, PREPARE FOR A AMERICAN ASS KICKING". Soldier then put his flint lock rifle on his back and pulled out his shovel and charged into the clones of his new teammates.

"I was told we would be fighting men", Heavy said as he pumped his shotgun and charged in with a battle cry. His size made the other mercs look like tiny baby men.

Heavy blasted his shotgun the turret the Engineer was trying to set up. The sentry exploded and the Engineer too out his Colt SAA and pulled the hammer and shot at the Russian. Heavy took it like a champ and slapped the revolver out of his hands. Heavy had to do this, how crazy it might be, his family's future was on the line.

Heavy pumped the shotgun but then felt the impact of a wooden baseball bat hit his head. He then saw the BLU version of the annoying bastard known as Scout. Heavy then changed targets and shot at the Bostonian. He then booked it and ran across the field. Heavy turned but saw the Engineer had left. Heavy groaned and reloaded his shotgun.

Sniper held his bow, crossbow style and he shot arrows at the Demoman. He then nailed the Scot in the head and he dropped dead. The arrow went through his good eye and the arrow had the eyeball out of the skull. "Thanks for the for my first kill you drunk wanker", he said as he pulled back another arrow.

Heavy saw the Medic and was filled with disgust. He took out his shotgun and was gonna blow the Germans head off when he got picked up and threw him across the field. Heavy hit his head as he saw his greatest threat.

Heavy then got up and saw his clone. Now OUR Heavy got up and said, "And I thought they only sent babies to fight me". He then cracked his knuckles and shot a glare.

Our Heavy threw a punch but the other Heavy caught it and punched him in the face. Our Heavy finally knew how it was to be hit by someone of his strength, it didn't feel good but Heavy got up and tackled his clone. He looked at his clone in the eyes, he saw the same rage, frustration, but it wasn't about him wanting to kill, it was the anger of Bri being able to see his daughters again. He snapped out of his trance and then beat the shit out of the clone but the clone grabbed his neck and kicked him off.

The clone then got up and pinned him against the wall of rock. He had bruises and his nose was broken. But our Heavy head butted his clone. Heavy felt gun fire as he saw the BLU Soldier fire his rifle. He then charged in but Heavy then was restricted by his clone and Medic.

Soldier then shot Heavy in the chest and began to slash and bash Heavy. "You commie scum will not kill this Patriot", the Soldier clone said. Heavy remembered how the original Soldier would say shit like that, I guess these really are perfect clones. Heavy then saw the Soldier reload the rifle and point it at his head. Heavy look through his black eye and had rage in them. He tried to move but his clone and the clone Medic held him back. The Medic was stronger than usual and was very muscular with veins showing. He also had a syringe in his neck that said, 'Stärke Serum (Strength Serum)'.

Heavy then struggled and grunted, trying to get out of the grasp. He then thought back to his daughters, who would be devastated to hear that their papa bear is dead. He imagined the look on their faces and the tears shedded, and worse, they'd have to go back to Taiyang. Heavy let out a war cry and got out of the Russian and Germans grasp. Heavy knocked the Medic on his ass and he went unconscious after.

Soldier was about to shoot when he moved back as he saw an arrow fly through the air. "Bugga", said Sniper as he jumped from the rock and put another arrow ready to fire. He then shot it at the Soldier's hand and it pinned him against a shed near the BLU spawn. He screamed in pain and dropped his rifle. Sniper was about to finish the job when he saw the enemy Scout make a break for the point, he shot an arrow but the Scout out ran it.

"Nice shooting, douchebag", the enemy Scout said as he slapped his butt. Sniper then took aim and tried to shoot the Boston Bastard. He dodged every arrow. He then gave up and took aim at the Soldier but saw he was missing, all that was left was a pool of blood with a severed, right hand, and a bloody shovel. He then heard Soldier's war cry and was tackled down. He tried to pull out his machete but Soldier broke his arm. He screamed in pain as Soldier tried to crush his head.

"You camping Son of a Bitch, only America has the best Snipers", said the clone Soldier

Sniper rolled his eyes, "How about you kill me, then you can finish your monologue", he said sarcastically. Soldier took it literally though. He would've `killed him if it wasn't for RED Soldier tackling him off. "You will not kill one of my men you Nazi Commie Scum", OG Soldier said to his clone counterpart as he was on top and grabbing his neck.

Clone Soldier then rolled him off so now he was on top, "I WILL WIN THIS FOR AMERICA", the clone said but then got kicked off by the OG Soldier. The two then headbutted eachother, knocking them both out. Sniper then took his chance and grabbed his machete. He then took one, powerful swing and chopped off the Clone Soldier's head.

"Pikers", Sniper said as he grabbed OG Soldier and brought him into the warehouse.

Clone Heavy threw a punch but our Heavy caught it and bent his clone's arm. Heavy then pinned his clone against the wall of rock and bent the arm till it broke. It was hard to break his own arm but it payed off. Our Heavy then beat the shit out of the clone. He just punched and yelled as he did. When he was done it was nothing more than a mush of flesh and bone shards. The clone's headless body then fell to the ground, blood pooled. "You are not as good as you think", said Heavy as he stared at his clone's lifeless corpse.

Heavy was in a mix of anger, confusion, and what the fuck just happened...ness. He then heard the cock of a gun and groaned out of annoyance. It was the enemy Medic who had his luger ready. "HAHAHA, no vhere to go now dumpkopf", said the doctor as he took aim.

"Zhe healing isn't as rewarding as zhe hurt…", the Medic was about to finish when he got cut off. It was Spy, he had jammed his knife into the German's neck. Blood spurted and hit his fancy shirt. He then fell, blood pooled and he gargled, trying to form words but the only thing that came out was gargles and blood.

Spy then grabbed his knife from the German's neck and said, "You got blood on shirt", he tried to wipe off the blood, but it stained. "Merde", he said to himself as he went over to the Heavy.

"T-tank you", he said as he coughed. He tried to walk but fell, Spy caught him before he fell. He was surprisingly strong for such a skinny man but he was able to carry him back, with some assistance from Soldier.

Heavy looked to see the Gentleman and Patriot carrying him back. "Don't you die on me", Soldier said. "I will not have such a kickass man die on my watch", he said as he picked up the pace. Spy had trouble keeping up as Heavy was well, heavy as is. Spy kept pushing though and brought him to spawn.

"We have to fight", Heavy said weakly as he tried to get up.

"You have done enough", Spy said to Heavy. "Please rest, it's not like we have a machine to instantly heal wounds", Spy continued, Medic getting a little chuckle.

"Here mein friend, let me help you", Medic said as he took out some medical supplies. Heavy was hesitant at first but let the doctor work. He took out some tweezers, alcohol, and cotton balls to begin his work. "Now please stand still so I can remove zhe lead", said Medic gently and almost soothing as he put his tweezers into the bullet holes. Heavy stayed still during this, he really has a high pain tolerance.

Medic finally pulled out the projectile from the flint lock rifle and placed it down. "Good comrade, now please be stay calm as I fix zhe rest", Medic said in his same calming voice. He sewed up his wounds from the shovel, wiped the blood from his face, and disinfected his wounds with the alcohol. The funny thing was that Demoman was such an alcoholic that Heavy didn't like him once he saw him, now he's straight up drinking the rubbing alcohol used to disinfect wounds. Medic slapped him and took it back, he then bandaged Heavy's wounds. He would of eaten a Sandvich but he only packed one so he saved it for a real problem.

"Heavy is ready", Heavy said, confidently as he tried to get up.

"NO", Medic said as he tried t sit him down. "You are in no condition to fight, in my medical opinion I recommend a day's rest at least since you are capable of taking a lot of injuries", Medic said in a voice that made you almost forget he's a mad scientist who experiments on black market organs.

Heavy sighed and sat down, he began to out back on his shirt, his muscles even made Scout jealous, and he has an ego for his ego. Heavy sat with hand on his chin, thinking about… sandwiches. Yeah, sandwiches.

Engineer had his Colt SAA cocked and was was on high alert. His turret beeped and was turning, scanning the area. Demoman was on guard, holding his sword tightly and set up a few home-made bombs. Spy had left the area, he was doing the fine art of stealthing.

Scout ran out but then bumped into something. "Watch it ya bastard", said the RED and BLU Scouts in unison. "H-hey there handsome", said the two in unison as they checked each other out.

"I thought there was only one that can have such a magnificent face as me, oh and your muscles are so jacked", the RED Scout said.

"Aww man you're good lookin', don't tell this to the others, but if I wasn't straight, you'd be my first pick", BLU Scout said.

Both then started to regale each other on their made up bull crap. Spy was sneaking around when he saw the enemy Pyro, he was just playing with a lighter. Spy took out his .357 Colt Python to get a clean headshot, but he was then hugged by something. He saw it was the RED Pyro, who put him in a bone crushing bear hug. The other Pyro then saw Spy and his Pyro. It took out a flare gun and was aiming for Spy. But Pyro jumped in front of Spy, the flame retardant suit took the damage. Pyro then took out it's fire axe and charged, same as with BLU Pyro and they began to fight.

Spy then got the hell out of their and tried to find a new opponent. He then saw Scout talking to the other Scout. RED Scout then ran away and BLU Scout wave goodbye. He then sat down and took out a baseball. Spy then got an idea, he made a run for the base and said. "H-hey there, come in, I got a surprise for ya", said Spy, expertly mimicking Scout's voice.

"What ya got for…", the Scout was about to finish before Spy put a piece between his eyes. Finally, one bastard down. Spy then saw Scout comeback and he dropped his base ball.

"You fucking crouton, that was my best friend", he said as he made his way over to his clone's corpse. "You were too beautiful for this world", Scout said he used to fingers to close the clone's eye lids.

Scout just glared at Spy, Engineer was just really confused. He went over to Scout and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, just come sit for a minute, I'll play you some guitar to calm you down", Engineer said in his soothing Texan accent. Scout then laid down and Engineer played some sweet guitar for him.

"Engineer, some assistance please", Spy asked as he saw the enemy Engineer and Spy come closer. "You go through the front, I'll go through the back and surprise them", Spy said as he readied his revolver. Engineer pulled out his revolver and thought of something flashy.

While they were planning to take out the enemies, Scout was getting drunk out of his mind. Demoman was happy he atleast had a drinking buddy. Scout was downing his 3rd bottle then proceeded to throw up, Medic sighed and went to treat him and test their alcohol levels.

Outside of the warehouse was BLU Engie and Spy. "Well, I guess it's up to us since the rest of our team is dead", said Engineer as he took out his wheel gun.

"Do not worry labourer, we can do this, we just have to play our cards right", said Spy confidently, trying to get Engineer to have a little faith. RED Engineer chuckled and took a shot. It ricocheted of a metal barrel and knocked BLU Spy's .357 out of his hand. Engineer then jumped from the corner and fanned the hammer at the two. Spy and Engie hit the dirt and hid behind a rock. BLU Engineer cocked the hammer of his gun and took a shot. He then rolled and fanned 3 more shots. RED Engie dodged them and fanned two more shots. The two then fired a shot at each other, both bullets connected and fell flat on the dusty rock. Both Engineers looked at their guns.

"Been counting your shots, only one left", said RED Engineer. He then shot in the air since he had two two bullets left, leaving both with one .45 round in their revolvers. "Now it's fair", said RED Engineer as he holstered his gun. The BLU Engie did the same. They then began to have a good ol' Mexican stand off. The Texan's glared at eachother, they both knew each other since, they are each other.

Spy then saw his BLU counterpart, he saw him quickly pull out his butterfly knife and did his fancy knife trick while getting into fighting stance. RED Spy put away his .357 Colt Python and pulled out his butterfly knife. "Let's settle this like gentlemen", RED Spy said and the two began to fight.

They slashed at each other, sparks flew from the blades. BLU Spy took a swing but RED Spy dodged it. Spy tried to stab the clone in the back but couldn't jab his knife in as the clone rolled and threw his knife at Spy. RED Spy caught the knife and threw it back at his clone. The illegal knife was jammed into his leg and screamed in pain. BLU Spy ran, he took off his shirt, which left him with his under shirt, and pulled out his knife. He screamed as it hurt like hell to pull out it out of his leg, like getting 100 needles in you knee. He then wrapped up his wound with his shirt and walked into the warehouse, but as soon as he showed his face he was blow up into a huge bloody mess.

"Didn't ya see the bloody bombs", said Demoman as he taunted BLU Spy's head. He took a swig of whiskey but was knocked over by RED Pyro. BLU Pyro was running after firebug and got into the first point. But he quickly got taken down by the turret, it muffled screamed and fell down, blood pooled as muffled gurgles could be heard emitting from it.

The Engie's were still glaring at each other, sweating dripping from the intense heat of the dust land thy have to fight on. "DRAW", yelled the BLU Engineer. RED Engineer fanned the hammer on his gun and hit a metal barrel, it ricocheted and hit his clone straight in the chest. The clone Engineer fired a round in RED Engineer's knee. He fell to the ground and held his knee.

Soldier and Medic went to get the Texan. "Congratulations, you succeeded", said the Administrator on the intercoms. "I expect just as much effort next week's fight", she said right before the intercoms turned off.

The mercs headed back to their spawn and got patched up by Medic. Some mercs became friends or at least didn't hate each other, while others wanted to just beat the ever living shit out of each other. Medic was treating Engineer and Sniper primarily, kept a close eye on Heavy and gave the other mercs a check up.

Miss Pauling opened the garage door to the base and had smile on her face. "You guys did great, the Administrator actually cracked a smile at your fight", she said in a happy voice.

"You're damn right we did, because Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, Jesus, and God have blessed us with holy American ass kicking", Soldier said as he saluted the sky.

"What was with mirror men", Heavy asked as he got up and stretched, making Medic worried that the stitching would break.

"Excuse me", she asked.

"What my Russian comrade is trying to say is how and why did you make clones of us", Spy said to the classy woman.

"Oh, we just took samples of your DNA", she said, confusing people like Soldier and Scout.

"Ya don't have to make up words just so I think ya smart and pretty", said Scout trying to flirt.

"We got yours in just in time so we could make our clones ready to fight", said Pauling.

"Man, no wonder that guy was so handsome", Scout said.

"Okay so you guys get a week off", she said.

"Excuse me, when do we get money, I have family to care for", said Heavy.

"You all get 9,000 dollars at the end of the week", Miss Pauling said, every merc dropping their jaws.

"YES"

"9 grand a week, I gotta tell ma"

"Now I can get more tomato soup, with the GOOD crackers"

"I'm gonna bleed those bars dry"

"MMMPPPHHHH"

"Oh, all zhe parts I can test"

"Well, I got funding for my inventions"

"I can buy me a rifle, maybe even a whole reserve for me to hunt"

"Now I can get some more sharp suits and knives"

"Glad to see you guys are excited", said Pauling. "You guys can go home now", Pauling said in a straight tone. The mercs then showed themselves out.

Heavy got in his pickup truck, Soldier got into his military buggy, Spy got into his fancy ferrari, Sniper got into his camper van, Scout got on his bike, Engineer saddled up on his horse, Medic got into his catering truck, and Demoman and Soldier called a cab. They then went to their respective homes.

Heavy was thrilled to get back home to his girls, he was getting nine grand at the end of the week, he'd need to start saving though. He ate his Sandvich and his wounds healed, and the sticking popped off, even his bruises and black eye healed. He was more than happy, he was very anxious to get home and see his girls though, they probably missed him alot.

He cross through the portal and was back in Remnant. He made it to Patch to find a police car parked by the apartment complex. He was not amused, he walked out of the truck, he pumped is shotgun and cocked his revolver. He then walked into his room to find a police officer and Taiyang sitting at the table. He then saw Yang sitting in front of Ruby while the silver eyed girl curled up into a ball.

Misha walked in, he was no longer Heavy Weapons Guy now so don't be confused when I switch names. Misha gripped his 500 Magnum and the officer stood up, "No need for violence sir, I just came to talk to you", the officer said to the Russian.

"Why is he here, he scares my girls", said Misha as he glared at the drunk, he honestly prefered Demoman now.

"He's just here to take custody…", said the officer.

Before the policeman could finish Misha got up and grabbed Taiyang by the throat, he pinned him against the wall and reached for his huge sidearm. He pointed the business end of the Strongest Sidearm at Taiyang's face. "You will not take my girls, they are happy with me", Misha said in a tone which was not his usual Russian tone, he sounded legitimate pissed.

"Sir step away from the man", said the cop as he pulled out his dust pistol. Misha was not himself, he hasn't felt this pissed since his father died and his captors burned the body.

"This poor excuse of man only abuse girls, they feel safe with me, I only wish best for them, I would rather die than have them call you dad", Misha said in anger his thumb was trying not to pull back the hammer.

"Please don't, he's mean, he's the one I call dad", Yang said to the officer. She started hitting his legs and crying. "Y-you can't do this, we don't want to be with him, I rather lose my arm then be with that mean guy", Yang said.

"Please, we want to stay, we've never been so happy with our dad", Ruby said as she hugged Misha's leg. "Don't daddy, do it for me", Ruby said, trying to get Misha to not pull the trigger.

Misha looked down and saw Ruby and Yang, face full of tears. Misha looked up at Taiyang, he was going blue in the face from the lack of oxygen. He turned to the officer who trembled as he aimed his firearm. Misha sighed and dropped Taiyang. He desperately gasped for air. The officer said, "Please sir, lower your weapons", the officer said as he put down his dust pistol.

Misha calmly put down his shotgun and revolver. "I just want to talk to you", he said. Misha sat down and the officer did as well. "Taiyang will take the kids but if you can scrounge up 3,000 dollars in a week then you will keep the kids", said the officer. Misha glared at him, he had enough to oat but it's so stupid he has to. "I can tell your violent but these girls really seem to love you, all they ever talked about when I got here was where were you and how they love you. A man named Wrow was here but I sent him out as he said you were the father. If it was up to me I would let you keep them free of charge but it's the law and I can't change it, plus you already have a record", the cop said.

"Okay, I can get money", Misha said. "Take that bastard away from here", Misha said.

"Okay, but he will take the girls till you have the money", the cop said, making Misha want to do what he did to his clone.

"I go with them", Misha said.

"But what if…", said the officer.

"If you say no I will break you little man", Misha said. He pulled the cop closer and grabbed a bullet from his pouch. "Like a twig", he said as he squashed the bullet with ease, rubbing the gunpowder on his giant fingers.

"Taiyang, he's living with you and the girls till he gets the money to take them", the cop said. He was about to leave when he said to Misha, "Remember, a week", he said to the Russian. The cop would've arrested him but he's afraid if he did Misha really would break him like a twig.

Misha, the girls, and Taiyang left the complex but Misha then knocked on Pauling's door. She opened it and Misha said, "This is where you send my money", he said. "In lien", he said before he hurried after them.

In the car Taiyang was talking to the girls, "You bitches are gonna get it", he said.

"Dad will make sure that doesn't happen", Yang said. Ruby was scared and cuddled up close to Yang.

"What's that meathead gonna do about it", he said.

"Why don't you ask him", Yang said as Misha walked to the car. He shut the fuck up when Misha got into the car. He had his guns and a sack of Sandviches with him. Everyone was silent during the whole ride.

They finally got to the house and Misha walked in after the Taiyang but before the girls. He saw the place was a mess. Broken beer bottles, pizza boxes, and it smelled like throw up and smoke. Then again the smell didn't bother Misha. Taiyang then lit a cigar. "Welcome home I guess", he said as he watched TV.

"Do you clean", Misha asked.

"Nah, the girls usually do it", Taiyang said as he shot a glare at the girls. Misha shot a glare at Taiyang and the two glared at each other for a good 5 minutes before Taiyang flipped him off and Misha threw a beer bottle at his couch.

They went into the girls old room. It looked really sad, it wasn't painted, the beds were just old pillows, there wasn't even a toy for them to play with, just broken shards of glass. Misha was disgusted with Taiyang. "This dump was your room", Misha said, feeling less guilty that he had to make them dolls and share his room with them.

"Yes, the bathroom is worse", Yang said. Ruby then hugged Misha and cried.

"Daddy are we gonna be okay, I don't want to be here", said Ruby.

"I know, I will get money and we will be happy", Misha said. Yang yawned and layed against Misha. Ruby snuggled up with Misha and fell asleep.

"Thank you for being with us", Yang said to Misha. "I love you", Yang said. She kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep on his lap. Misha rubbed her hair and remembered back when he first met them and what he told her.

 **Flash back:**

The man sighed as he thought it was something about the father taking away a toy or some other stupid thing kids cry about. "What did he do", he asked.

"He hits me and always has these men who smell bad come over", she said as she started to tear up again. He wiped the tears of her face his giant hands.

"Is ok, bad man will not hurt you anymore", he said.

"How do you know", she said.

He then put his hand on her head and said, "No bad man will hurt you as long as I am here", he said.

 **Present:**

"No bad man will hurt you as long as I am here", Misha said he pumped his shotgun and cocked his revolver. He wasn't planning on sleeping and giving Taiyang to opportunity to hurt his precious girls.

 **Well, here ya go. Yeah sorry this is a bit short but I wanted to end this chapter on a more softer note. No time skip next chapter either, it's turn for the Drunk House Chronicles. Misha now is Heavy Weapons Guy and now knows how it feels to be a mercenary. We'll see how this plays out. That's all for now, adios.**

 **P.S.: Thanks for all the support, I'm so happy you guys like this.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **The Mercenary Prime: Thank you Doctor (in Heavy's voice) I'm glad you like this odd fic**

 **Guest: He hasn't told them yet and will have a one fight per week cycle**

 **death korp commissinar: Yeah, TF2 always has to have humor. Thanks for being positive, glad the Internet isn't full of assholes, somewhat…**

 **darkromdemon: What did you like about them? Also Misha will use his signature weapon soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Living with a Drunk**

 **Wow, you guys are really going nuts. This almost has as many reviews as A New Beginning for RED, more followers and more favorites. Not as many views though. I could not be happier with this fic. Let's see if Misha can take a day of Taiyang without breaking him… too much.**

 **Next day**

Misha did not get any sleep that night. He just held his shotgun at the door and kept his girls close as they slept. He would of stayed there all day if it wasn't for his clock going off. It was 8:00 so be decided to wake up his girls.

"доброе утро (good morning)", Misha said to his girls, hoping they would understand him to wake up.

"доброе утро", Yang responded, sleepily. She had her eyes half open and was still snuggling up in his lap. He was happy she started to use more Russian around him.

"We have to eat", Misha said to his daughter.

"Huh, who dat", said Ruby on the words breakfast. While Yang picked up a but of Russian and was going down his path of strength, Ruby had her adoptive father's appetite. "Are we eating cookies", Ruby asked in hope of a sweet treat.

"net(no)", said Misha as he reached into his Sandvich sack. He then pulled out a Sandvich which surprisingly stayed intact and cleanly on a plate no less. Ruby wasn't upset, like she would usually be, as Sandviches were her one of her favorite foods and she was starving. Yang took a Sandvich out of the bag too and licked her lips. Misha grabbed his favorite food and devoured it with a OMNOMNOM. Yang and Ruby giggled at the hilarious way he eats Sandviches.

Yang ate it slowly and enjoyed the simple yet delicious combination of bread, meat, dairy, and vegetables. Ruby on the other hand ate it like a mini version of Misha even down to a higher pitch, faster OMNOMNOM. Misha chuckled and messed up Ruby's hair. She happily chewed up her meal, food filling her cheeks.

"I bring you toys", Misha said as he pulled out his two homemade dolls he made for the girls. Yang's was a girl with blonde hair made of yarn, you could see the stitching on it and he even put purple buttons for the eyes with a yellow dress. Yang named it Sally, she smiled at the doll and picked it up. Ruby's was just a little red sack which she named Rose. Don't think Misha is lazy here, he actually just took it out when he was making Ruby's but she saw it and put googly eyes on it. She thought it was cute and funny so Misha couldn't make it into something as it would upset Ruby. Ruby hugged her doll and showed it a lot of love. Misha smiled, even in their darkest times they still seem so happy as long as he's around.

The door flew open and Misha saw Taiyang with some other men. They all had wicked grins on their faces and looked at Yang. "This the girl... she's a keeper", one of the men said.

"Oh, she'll do great for what we need, hey sweetie why don't you come with u…", the man was about to finish but Misha socked him in the face. He was knocked out cold, he even had a bruise on him, his weak aura wasn't enough to block out Misa's strength.

"You do not touch my girls", Misha said as he got up, scaring the shit out of a few.

"What do they want dad", Yang said as she stayed close to the Russian, Ruby did as well.

"Awww, sooner or later your gonna call us dad", the man said with a shit eating smile. Misha pulled out his revolver and pointed it at him. He had his shotgun in his other hand and looked REALLY pissed. His glare actually scarred one of them off. He was tall, muscular, had guns, and was REALLY Russian. Would you seriously want to fight that?

"If you leave now I will not destroy you", Misha said plainly. One guy charged and jammed a knife into his chest. Misha pistol whipped him and kicked him in the jaw. The other guy pulled out a dust pistol and lit him up. The rounds didn't do much as Misha shot him in the leg. He screamed in pain and held his leg to stop the bleeding. Tai threw a punch but and hit Misha straight in the face. It didn't do much, kinda hurt his hand too. Misha just looked more pissed and punched him so hard he got stuck in the wall. Misha then grabbed the guy he previously shot and threw him off the stairs.

He pointed his 500 Magnum and said, "You leave and I will not kill you", he pulled the hammer of the gun to show he meant business. The man then limped away and fell on the ground. He just crawled out of the door, leaving a faint trail of blood. Misha holstered his gun and went up the stairs. Misha threw Tai onto the couch and grabbed his two scumbag friends. He threw them out the door and shut it.

"Are they gone", Yang said as se climbed down the stairs.

"Da", Misha said to his girl. "Are those the men you're 'father' used to invite over", Misha asked, he wanted to make sure so that if they raped her he'd kick their asses into the next 9 years of development.

"Yes, but they left us alone. What did they want with me", Yang asked, a bit shaken from what happened.

Misha paused for a second, they probably wanted to gang bang her. Sick fucks. Anyways, Misha looked ot his daughter and said, "You do not need to know, they just do bad things", Misha said as he rubbed her cheek.

"Don't worry, daddy is a huntsman so he can protect us from anything", Ruby said as she hugged his leg. She generally thought of Misha as a superhero since he owned unique weapons (Or at least for Remnant anyways since they are Earth guns that use bullets and gunpowder instead of dust) and fought grimm and bad guys.

The three heard whimpering and scratching. "A Puppy", Ruby said excitedly as she jumped for joy.

"Go to room girls", Misha said. Ruby pouted at him as she really wanted to see the puppy, like she really wanted to use Misha's shotgun. He grabbed his revolver from his holster and handed it to Yang. "You use this, no", Misha asked. She only ever shot a .44 Magnum and a Judge Taurus so this was new,

"What about you", Yang asked as she grasped the huge firearm in her small hands. The Judge Taurus she used was a snub nosed was and .44 Magnum was not nearly as big. Misha answered her question by pumping his shotgun. Misha then walked around to try and follow the source of the whimpering.

"B-but I want to…", Ruby was about to finish but Yang dragged her up the stairs by her cape.

Misha was going mad trying to find the source of the whimpers, but no luck. He flipped over furniture, that wasn't already flipped over anyways. After a solid 20 minutes of searching he couldn't find the puppy. He set down his shotgun and leaned against a door, only to hear the whimpering, so close. He tried to open the door but it was locked, not like it was a problem. Misha grabbed the door and pulled it off it's hinges.

Setting it aside he saw a kennel and a small with a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes, it was curled up in a ball. The closet he found was full of broken beer bottles, empty boxes of firecrackers, and reeked of smoke. The food bowl and water were empty, with residue in the water bowl and only crumbs in the food bowl. Misha went in closer to inspect the dog but it turned around and shook, as it was frightened.

Misha opened the kennel to let the dog out, but it stayed in the kennel, still scared. Misha went to pet the dog but when he put his finger by it moved away. Misha then just grabbed the dog from the kennel to inspect it, it started whining. He saw that it's fur was messy, it smelled a bit like smoke, it had a patch of fur that was burnt or something, and the teeth had cavities and some were rotting.

Misha was disgusted by Taiyang for doing this to not only his daughters but his damn dog, that was still a puppy. He looked at the red collar and saw it's name was Zweii.

He took it upstairs and when he opened the door he saw Yang and Ruby playing with their dolls. Ruby's eye lit up when she saw the little puppy he brought up. Zweii was not as excited when Ruby ran up to Misha to try and grab the puppy from him. "No Ruby, is scared", Misha said as she saw the pup quiver in fear. She felt sorry for it and pet it gently on the head. Yang got up and saw Misha was a look of disgust.

"Man, this guy is mean", Yang said as she thought about her horrible biological father. Yang grabbed Misha's revolver and handed it to him.

"Thank you, sweetie", Misha said as he messed with her hair, getting a pout in return. He put the puppy down to it walk around. Try saying that five times fast. The pup then ran to a corner and curled up into a ball. Ruby went over to it a started to pet it, she really felt bad so she would try to make it feel comfortable. Misha grabbed a Sandvich from the Sandvich Sack and placed it down by Zweii. The dog couldn't resist the moist and delicious treat so it started to chew on it but it whined a little since it's neglected teeth were hurting.

Misha watched as the dog enjoyed the food at least. Misha then heard cursing and swearing from Taiyang. He went down and saw him drinking a beer s he gave Misha a Luigi death stare. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY DOOR AND THAT FUCKING MUTT", Tai screamed at Misha.

"Dog is alone in dark closet with no food or water", Misha said plainly. He shot his own glare at Tai.

"Why can't you just fuck off and let me raise my damn family", he yelled at the Russian, not even thinking that Misha could break him like a twig.

"How do you expect to raise them, hitting and ruining childhood", Misha yelled in anger. "All you do is scare and make them cry. I make them happy, I am what you should be".

"What, punching any one who pisses you off", Tai retaliated. "You're no better than me".

"SHUT UP", Misha yelled as he pinned Tai against the wall. "They are mine now, and as soon as I get my money we leave this place, then you can fucking get drunk all you want", Misha said. Tai was about to say something but Misha threw him down, he exhaled like a bull and went back upstairs. You know Misha's pissed when he sais fuck, he rarely ever uses it.

Tai screamed into a pillow, then he got a beer, and then watched T.V. I guess that's what you do after a giant, musclebound Russian guy breaks down your closet door. Misha was pissed too, he felt like hitting the wall, but didn't want to freak out around the girls, and didn't want the house to come crashing down. He just started to clean his guns, for like an hour.

The girls were playing with dolls and trying to get the puppy to play. Ruby looked at the scared puppy and teared up. "Why would someone do that to a puppy", Ruby said, sniffling a little as she eyed the pet.

"I don't know", Yang said, she was pretty sad too but she held back her tears as she wanted it be her big, strong sister. They were feeling a bit frightened by how cruel their former father is.

Ruby then looked up at her papa bear with puppy dog eyes. "We need to take the puppy", she said, using her puppy eyes to stare into Misha's soul.

"Da", Misha said.

"B-but he's so…. wait yes", Ruby said in confusion as she wouldn't expect a dad to say yes about taking in a random dog. Ruby jumped for joy as they were finally getting a puppy she wanted one for so damn long but Misha would say no as it costs too much money. Yang was happy to just see her sister happy, like if they were back home. Misha then looked at the dog, the dog was still shaking. Misha pulled out a bottle of water and poured it on the dog. Now before you think Msha is an asshole and start to call PETA and Trump on my Mexican ass just read the rest. He took out a rag and begun to wash the dog, he also packed soap so he used ti too.

The dog squirmed in fear and pain but Misha still went at it to make sure the puppy would at least be clean and fed. The puppy was really thin so Misha tried to as gentle as a 7 foot, muscle bound, Russian man can be.

The girls wanted to help but Misha stopped them as he didn't know if it was sick. Misha didn't really give a shit about getting sick. He literally ate random bear that tried to fuck with him on a daily basis and lived in Russia, not exactly a day at the beach. He cleaned the corgi's fur and washed away some blood that was on the skin, he rubbed the bruises, which hurt like hell, and accidentally opened a scab, luckily he packed bandages in his bag and fixed the puppy up. It now looked cleaner with bandages wrapped around its torso.

The puppy went back to it's corner and curled up into a little ball. Ruby went over and held it, the puppy shivered in fear. She looked at the collar and saw it's name was Zweii. "Your name's Zweii, that's cute", Ruby said as she pet the puppy. Misha watched as Ruby handled the puppy well, the dog wasn't as scared and actually seemed to calm down a bit. It reminded him of the time he found a wounded sparrow back at the assassination camp he went to as a young boy. He held the bird in his hands till it died, then he held a funeral for it and dug it a tiny grave. Misha was pulled out of his trance when he felt Yang tug his arm.

"Will the puppy be ok", Yang asked.

"Da", Misha responded. His heart melted at the sight of Ruby cuddling with the puppy. He at least knew that Tai had not broken the girls spirits. Misha then got a call on his cell phone. He answered it and said, "Is Misha".

"Heavy, this is Pauling", Miss Pauling said, fast and clear. "We're giving you're money a few days early so, I'll send it to your current location, you are still there right", Miss Pauling said. Misha's heart jumped, he can now take custody of them.

He started t pack the supplies, and asked, "When is money coming in".

"Today", he said. "Get ready to receive it, because it will be only lft on your door step, and I will only ring the bell once", she said, Misha thought this was even more shadier than it was but he didn't care, the money is here and now he can leave this drunk.

"Girls, get 'Zweii' ready to go, and help me put away some things", Misha said. He and girls packed up all their belongings that Misha brought. Misha packed his shotgun in their too but kept his revolver just in case.

"Why are we packing", Yang asked.

"We get money today", Misha said. "Now we wait for doorbell", Misha said as he just sat in front of the door, patiently waiting. He was fed up with Tai, he was defiantly one of the more annoying people he'd met, he couldn't tell who he hated more though, Tai or Scout. Scout was just an annoying little prick and full of himself. He was leaning a bit towards Tai though as he was a drunk who abused his daughters, who are now his daughters.

Misha sat at the door for hours, waiting, his hand on his revolver the whole time, he just sat and waited. As he just sat he had time to just think, something he couldn't do in a long time. He just thought back to his younger years of his childhood, or lack of childhood. He remembered that his dad would constantly move him and the rest of the family to new places to live. He was a happy child, but everything started to change when communism really started to kick in, with the constant deaths of people and shit like that. He remembered the days of the assassination camp, he remembered missing his mother so much and was picked on for being fat. He did manage to get muscle ad was still pretty strong as a child but none of the less, he was miserable. They were trained in weapons at the age of 11, Misha would always be given heavier weaponry, he even got to use some rifles.

He had to grow up, mentally, at a young age. When he was older and went to school, he was a pacifist, never wanting to hurt anyone, you could say he was a jolly giant, just without being jolly, more of a introvert. He did get crushes on pretty red heads but other then that he had no friends. But you see, there were two things boys had to choose between, boxing or herding with goats. Misha is not good with goats… so he started to box, fights were a bit one sided as he was one of the biggest guys there and couldn't really be in a certain weight class. He didn't like hitting other boys, but he learned to like it, and boxing is one of his specialties.

He remembered the days of bullet making, oh how he could make money with that. Selling bullets made from old coins helped him, he sold them to kids who had dads fond of guns but could barely afford the gun and needed bullets. Misha would've made a lot of money, if he could've found a surplus supply of old coins, which would of probably cost a lot so he would once and awhile find a old coin on the street and make a bullet.

The 'happier' memories were now fading as he remembered the cruel facility he was in, when he and his family got captured, and when his father passed. They were tortured and beaten, didn't help that his father and mother were getting old. Then he remembered that one night the night that changed him. He saw his father, weak, pale, and sickly. His father was basically Misha in present day, expect bigger and a long white beard which makes him look like a muscular, Santa, or Ded Moroz(Kinda like the Russian version of Santa).

Seeing his huge, intimidating father, weakened, and broken. He remembered that one night and his father's last words. "M-Mikhail… y-you have to take care of the family, you're the m-man of the house now, you... you need to be str-strong…", his father said weakly and then passed.

There were only 3 instances when Misha has ever cried, at birth, the time he got he got attacked by a bear when he was seven, and when his father had passed. He has tried to honor is father by becoming the big stronk man he is today. He wishes his father could see him and they could still be wrestling bears together and laughing in the cold of Russia, if they were still safe. Now he has devoted his life to two things, putting an end to anything evil, and keeping his two girls safe.

He was then brought out of his train of thought as he felt something poking him. It was Ruby, she looked up at him and said, "Doorbell". Misha then got up and grabbed the girls, the dog, and his bag. His girls rode on his shoulder and Tuby held Zweii tightly. Misha had his revolver out and ran down the stairs, but before he could walk out the door, he heard a gun cock. He turned to see Tai with a dust pistol. He had pissed look in his eye as he held the gun to Misha.

"Give me back my girls, now, or I'll shoot", he said. Misha put the girls, the dog, and his bag down. He holstered his gun and slowly walked towards Tai. "Are you fucking stupid, I got a gun pointed at you", he said to Misha. He just walked closer, Ruby and Yang tensed up, they didn't know what he was doing. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE", Tai yelled. Misha was towering over him, he didn't have his oversized sidearm out and was just standing, high and mighty.

Tai then shot Misha right in the face, the girls were in tears, devastated, Ruby held Yang and cried into her shirt. Yanged held Ruby and cried with her, Zweii just lowered his ears and looked sad.

Tai's eyes were closed the whole time, he was actually shaking, so many thoughts were through his head but he opened his eyes to see Misha, still standing, his cheek bone was exposed, but it didn't even crack the bone, only a flesh wound. Misha then got up and pulled out a chocolate bar, he ate it and healed the wound. Yang and Ruby ran to Misha and hugged him, relieved he was alive, they thought their papa bear was dead from the shot, seeing the blood made them think that he could of died and they would now be with this horrible, horrible man they would have to call dad.

"I'M THE ONLY GODDAMN REASON YOU'RE FUCKING ALIVE", he yelled to the girls. Ruby couldn't look at him and Yang just stared at him, with a look of shame, shame she was even related to this fucking drunk. She then turned around and faced her real family. "JUST FUCKING GO", Tai said, he threw his pistol at the wall, his strength managed to break it. Misha then walked out of the house and left with his girls and their new dog.

As the Russian walked to his car he noticed something different about Tai, he wasn't talking gibberish, he seemed sad, and actually looked mad. He wasn't drunk mad, he was just mad, like his emotions just opened up and he realized how badly he treated the girls, the pain, suffering and fear he put them through. Misha walked into the car, Ruby and Zwei cuddled up with each other and fell asleep. Yang leaned against her dad, "I love you", she said.

"I love you too, with all heart", Misha said back to her, he now had more to think about, but now he wanted to think about how he was going to help the girls forget this awful memory.

 **Back with Tai**

Once they were gone he cried, he then fell to the couch, screaming fuck countless times as he sobbed. He then looked into his wallet and saw a girl that looked like an older version of Ruby, she was wearing a white cape was seen hugging a younger version of Tai. He then went into the closet Zweii was kept in and found a picture of a woman that looked like an older version of yang, but with black hair and red eyes.

He then set up the pictures by the coffee table he had, he threw all the beer bottles off of it, in disgust, he set the pictures of the girls down gently. "I'm sorry, I fucked everything up, I thought I could raise them on my own but all I did was fuck them up", he said, on the verge of crying more.

"I'm sorry, Rave, Summer, I'm just a fucking drunk who should just fuck off and go to Hell", he yelled as he sobbed into the couch. He then looked at a intact, empty beer bottle and said with rage, "If it wasn't for this shitthey would be with me happy, I thought I could drink the heartache away. ALL THIS SHIT DID WAS FUCK UP MY LIFE". He proceeded to throw the bottle and continued to sob into the couch. Thinking back at all the cruel thing he would of done to them if Misha hadn't taken them under his muscular wing and beat some sense into him.

 **Well, here ya go. This chapter got a bit dark, just a bit. Sorry about not updating this in a while but I really needed to think about how I was gonna make this interesting. Yeah this was depressing but I feel it was necessary so it's not just, girls are in trouble, Heavy kicks ass, day is good. I feel as if it needed more than that, thanks for the support and I hope we stick around. That's all for now, adios.**

 **darkromdemon: Well I hope this is enough development for now, gracias for the support.**

 **The Mercenary Prime: No worries, it'll come soon mi amigo, I just have to think how I'm gonna implement it in.**

 **Guest: I didn't think people would jump off walls just for my fic.**

 **death korp commissinar: Everyone is in the comment but I really enjoy yours!**

 **2: Gracias, question though, what makes this story good?**

 **Shadoki: Glad I can got you into crossovers! But is my fic seriously that good?**

 **Doctor Homicide 157: Yeah I fucked up on that part also stop reading my mind, I actually thought of that as an idea but then I thought how it would backfire and shit so I didn't go with it, great minds think alike I guess.**

 **Guest: I'm still updating it, I'm just a bit lazy. :/ Hold your horses though, i'm sure there are better fics than mine.**

 **P.S.:**

 **It's a bit short, so sorry if you expected a longer chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Nondescript Winter Holiday (Christmas) Special**

 **It's late, but just like getting presents on Christmas it's the thought that counts.**

Ruby was grabbing onto her seat for dear life as strong hands tried to pull her off. Her hands dug into the worn out leather seat. Zweii was barking, angrily. Ruby cried for help as she was going to be brought o of the most cruelest places she's come to know.

"Ruby, come on. We have to go to school." Yang said in annoyance.

"But dad had to fight for us, protect us, save Zweii, and we haven't even gone shopping for Nondescript winter holiday!" Ruby whined. She really did not need school right now, but Misha wants them to get a education and shit so he has to force them to. Her nails were digging deep into the leather seats, almost as it she was going to pierce through.

"Ruby, please go to school. We go shopping after." Misha said. He didn't have the energy to pry her off right now. His coffee was still brewing in the truck. Yep, Misha literally has a coffee maker in his truck, all secure. He even drinks it straight from the pot, no cream, no sugar, no milk. Ruby eventually lowered her head in defeat and let go. The two girls then fell on their back on the curb. "Good bye." Misha said plainly.

"Bye daddy." the two girls said as they waved. Misha sleepily waved an Zweii barked. The truck drove away from the school through the now snowy terrain of Vale. Misha was nearly about to fall asleep when he heard the ding from the coffee pot. Misha sleepily reached for the pot, not even flinching at it being scorching hot, and starting gulping it down like if he was in a desert drinking water. After a few gulps Misha was able to function.

 **A few miles laters…**

Misha had finally made it to his house. Zweii was at the window barking and wagging his tail. Misha got out of his truck and grabbed Zweii. He scratched his back through his sleep wear, which consisted of a plain white tank top and some sweatpants. He grabbed his shotgun and walked into the apartment complex. As he was about to unlock the door in his room he heard his cell ringing. Misha groaned like a who just lost his fish as he reached for his phone while simultaneously making sure not to let his gun go off, keep Zweii in check, and unlock his door. "Is Misha." the Russian said in a town of annoyance.

"Privet, moy rossiyskiy drug (Bonjour mon camarade russe / Hello my Russian comrade) ." a voice said in a French accent. Misha then realized who was calling.

"Adnent, how did you get my cell phone number?" Misha asked or well demanded in a angry tone.

"I am the greatest spy in the world, Misha." Adnent said in a almost bragging manner. Misha was silent and not amused. "Also we were all given each other's contact information by Mann Co." he continued in a slightly defeated tone.

"I did not receive information on this." Misha said. Right as he said that he and gotten several messages containing contact information on each of his coworkers. "What do you need from me anyway?" Misha asked.

"There is a mission in Vale that we are forced to take part in." Adnent said. "So you, me, and Dell Conagher must rendezvous at a certain location in Vale and you were chosen for this because you are a resident." "Any questions?"

"Why me? I have been through enough lately and now I must go purchase gifts, is only Christmas where I can actually celebrate with the girls.", Misha said.

"And people in Hell want ice water but unfortunately, we cannot all get what we want." the Frenchman said. "I will send you coordinates to our rendezvous point. Bring weapons," the gentlemen said. Before Misha could say another word Adnet hanged up. Misha sighed as he put his phone in his pocket. Misha then went in his room to change and gear up for his mission.

 **One changing sequence later...**

Misha was now dressed in a red jacket, some tan cargo pants, deep brown hiker boots and some fingerless gloves. He had his trusty shotgun with him and his revolver in his holster. Misha grabbed a few Sandviches just in case in the middle of a fire fight he won't be hungry. He put those in his pockets grabbed his keys. He then realized he forgot to do something very important, in the form of a bark of the corgi he saved the other day. "Come Zweii, you will be with me today." Misha said as he picked up he dog. He locked his door and walked down the steps. The lounge was full of of people on edge since the huge russian was packing heat and mans best friend.

Misha got into his truck and started up. He sighed as he just wanted to get Christmas shopping done with since he finally had the money to spend this year. He just put the pedal to metal so he could finish this quickly. Misha drove down the street, almost breaking the speed limit. Zweii was up against the window with his tail wagging happily. Misha was looking on his tablet and saw he was closing in on the rendezvous. Tires screeched as Misha took a sharp turn into shady part of Vale, or since Msiha already lives in a shady part of Vale this is the shadier part of Vale.

Misha's tablet started to beep and he spotted saw two red icons, one with a wrench and the other with a knife. He stopped the truck and saw two figures near a bar. Misha REALLY was not in the mood to walk into another one of these. He already vowed to never drink again and just smelling alcohol made him pissed. Misha jammed the tablet in his pocket and got out of the truck. He had his 500 Magnum cocked and his M37 Ithaca slung on his back.

Misha walked up to the door and thought back to the Tai in his drunken state. He recognized the sounds, swearing, drunken rambling, and some fights breaking out accompanied by the sounds of fists pounding against each other and the breaking of glass. The Russian took a deep breath and opened the door. He was greeted by the smells of various alcoholic beverage and fryer oil. The Russian walked deeper into one of his most hated places on Remnant and Earth. He looked around to see men taking part in drinking contests, fist fights, women in skimpy outfits, and some men that were plain knocked out form either a fight or too much alcohol intake.

Misha was only looking for Dell and Adnent, he wasn't even paying attention to the workers who offered him drinks and any men who tried to pick a fight with him either were ignored or got backhanded. He then saw the two he was looking for. Dell was in is standard cowboy hat and tassel. He was also wearing jeans, cowboy boots and his two welding gloves. Adnent was also there too, wearing a black blazer with matching black pants, a red tie, some dress shoes, and a fancy black fedora. He looked like he just came back from an office job or something.

Misha also noticed the two were packing fire power too. Dell had his Colt SAA in his hoster and his standard double barrel shotgun was resting on the wall. He also had his wrench on the table as he was drinking whiskey. Adnent was sharpening and/or cleaning his balisong while he had a glass of wine by him. Misha knew that the man was very sneaky when it came to hiding his weapons, especially when he experty hides his .357 Colt Python. Misha pulled up a chair that a man was about sit in and sat by his co-workers. "Bonjour, Mikhail." Adnent said.

"Morning, partner." Dell said as he tipped his hat.

"What is job we are doing." Misha said as he just wanted to go home.

"Unfortunately we have no information on the job. We only know that we were supposed to meet here." Adnent said as he pulled out his cell phone. "Mr. Hale told me to notify him when we were all present."

After a few minutes of conversation the phone started to ring. Adnent placed the cell phone on the table and a hologram of Saxton Hale was shown. He was wearing his signature hat, shorts, and a apron with the words Wrestle the Chef printed on it. He was in the middle of cooking some some alligator eggs and steaks. It's safe to say the were made from a rhino since there was gray skin on the table next to him. "Hello blokes. I see your all together and ready for a day of hard work", Saton Hale said as he flipped a sunny side up alligator egg. "Now onto business. While I was out shopping for Christmas, I left Bidwell to make sure that my load of endangered species was delivered safely to Mann Co. So I could beat the ever living dung heap out 'em." "But after I come back from my morning boxing match with a Kangaroo, still can't seem to knock out those blokes, and I find out some animal blokes have stolen my endangered wrestling partners."

"Animal people?" Dell said in confusion. "Either I heard that right or those yella' bellies out somethin in my whiskey." Dell said as he checked the label on his bottle.

"You heard that right mate, animal people." Hale said. "Those hippies are called the White Fang, and I know it's them becuase they have their bloody symbol spray painted on my wall." He said. "So now I have to pay a construction team to repair it. And you guys are gonna go get me animals back." "Any questions, like I care." Saxton Hale asked.

"Why do you make us meet in bar?" Misha asked.

"I thought you blokes could use a stiff one before the mission." Hale said. "Alright, see you guys later and you better have me animals." He said before he hung up.

The three were honestly dumbfounded at the 'mission' they were being sent on. A Australian strong man lost his truck full of endangered species that's he was going to wrestle, only to find that they've been stolen by a group of animal people. Yep, that's definitely something straight outta TF2.

"We should get going." Misha said as he got up. He then saw another large man wearing the standard biker gang attire. Behind gmm were his crew. There were about seven guys, all either holding crowbars, chains, knives, or pistols.

"So how much are those animals worth?" the big biker asked. He had a dastardly grin on his face as he tried to get the information from mercs.

Misha wasn't having any of that shit so he just stood up and said "We should be leaving". The biker then stopped him.

"Come on, fella. What's the rush? We should sit down and have a nice chat." he biker said as he pulled out a bowie knife. Spy reached for his revolver but was shut down when one of the biker cocked his pistol. Spy glared as he guided his hand away from his hand canon. Misha glared at the biker who had a wicked grin. Dell on the other hand was pretty chill about this whole situation. In fact he was just downing his bottle of whiskey.

"Hey, cowboy. You ain't exactly in the best time to be drinking right now." one of the bikers said as he rattled the chain he was holding.

Dell finished his drink and wiped his mouth. "Either way this ain't endin well, son." Dell said. The biker was confused by the comment but didn't realize what Dell was saying. The Texan quickly rw his revolver and fanned the hammer at speeds that could rival a semi auto pistol. The biker with the chain dropped like a fly as a round went straight into his head. Dell fanned out his other five shots and shot a guy in the stomach. Another guy got hit in the knee and as he fell to the ground in pain he was shot in the head. Dell was good shot but he quickly ran out of rounds in his six-shooter.

During the firing Misha pushed the biker with the bowie knife back. He was large but Misha had taken on bears by himself so this wouldn't be much of an issue. Adnent threw his knife into a guy arm quickly. He then got up from his chair, uppercutted the biker, and pulled his knife out of the biker's arm. He then jammed it into the biker's throat. Adnent grabbed the knife and wiped it clean but sighed as he some blood squirted on his coat. "You got blood on my suit" he said as he pulled out his revolver.

Misha and the big biker were punching, kicking, and slashing. The biker slashed at Misha but the Russian dodged and punched him in the gut. The biker saw an opening and slashed at the Russian's leg. Misha felt the burning sensation on his leg but wasn't bothered by it. The then took his two fists and slammed the biker's back. Misha then grabbed the biker by the head and kneed him in the face. Biker stumbled back and held his bloody nose. Misha punched him in the face and the biker fell to the ground. The biker groaned and pulled out a SMG. He lit up the Russian but Misha hid behind the counter. The bartender had already booked it 5 minutes into the fight. Misha pulled out his 500 magnum and shot. The Biker too cover but saw that the bullet left a huge hole in the wall of the bar. Yep, definitely something you can't just take to the shoulder.

Adnent was in a firefight with two bikers. While his gun was powerful and accurate he had a hard time aiming because he was trying to not get shot. Adnent kicked over a table and hid behind it. The bullets from the two bikers were not penetrating through the table but the Frenchman knew that wouldn't last long. He then saw Dell who was also hiding behind a table reloading his rustic guns. "Some assistance please." Spy said as he checked his revolver to make sure he had enough rounds.

"Cover your ears, boy." Dell said as he cocked the hammers on his double barreled shotgun and fired off both barrels. One of the men got their head blew off while the other ducked just in time. He grabbed his fallen friend's pistol and stood up. He then started firing off multiple rounds.

Misha and the huge biker were still in a fire fight. Misha was a lot slower with his shots as he had only low capacity guns. He was dual wielding his shotgun and revolver. He was trying to wear out the biker's cover one buckshot at a time. The huge biker was just firing off multiple rounds, trying to hit the Russian. He had gone through three magazines already and was running low. Misha then pumped his shotgun and shot at the table the biker was hiding behind. Misha then got up and slammed fired the last five shots. He finally put a hole through the table. The biker tried to get up but he had his lower leg shot off by the shotgun. Misha then quickly pulled out his revolver and put a piece between the biker's eyes. Misha then saw the Dell and Adnent were taking cover and firing off rounds.

"Shoot, how do you think the big guy's doing?" Dell said as he fanned off three shots and then immediately started to reload.

"That is none of our concern right now." Adnent said as he fired off a round only to have the gun click. Adnent then started to reload his revolver. "We need to get this imbecile."

"I got an idea." Dell said. He cocke dthe hammer on his revovler and aimed for a piece of metal by the bar tender's counter. He shot it and it ricocheted off the metal. The bullet then hit the guy shoulder and he screamed in pain. Spy then got up from his cover and shot the biker in the head. He dropped the pistols and fell to the ground, dead. Dell and Adnent then saw Misha was fighting to other bikers.

Misha tried to use his shotgun but one of the bikers knocked it out of his hands with a crowbar. Misha had dropped his revolver so he was going in with his fists. Misha stopped the biker form swinging and punched him in the gut. The biker stumbled back and tried to reach for another weapon but got blasted by a shotgun. "Need some help?" Dell said a she cocked the hammer on the other side of his double barreled shotgun. The last biker pulled out a katana and charged at Misha only to get shot in the head and fall face down on the floor.

Spy then put his revolver back into his coat and said "Merede." "This was a complete waste of time."

"Well it either kill or be killed." Dell said as he slung his shotgun on his back. "I don't know about you but it was worth the time to get out of here in one piece."

"We should get going." Misha said. He thought it was finally time to leave. The three men walked out of the bar and saw the damage they had done. Bullet holes everywhere.

"Mikhail, do you have transportation?" Adnent asked.

"Yes.", Misha said. "Why do you not?" Misha asked.

"We do not have proper permits to drive in Remnant." Adnent said.

"Let's stop the chit-chat and find the damn truck." Dell said.

The three made it to Misha's red truck and hoped in. Misha and Adnent were both the driver's seats and Dell was in the back with Zweii. "Please keep that mutt away from me." the Frenchman said.

"Come on, crouton. It's just a little doggy." Dell said as he pet the corgi.

Misha then drove off with his companions down the road. Adnent was checking the tablet to find the truck while Misha drove. Dell was making sure to keep Zweii in check while making sure to look out for any gunmen. Adnent then heard beeping and saw a icon of a truck. "Turn left". He said.

Misha turned left and tensed up. "How many goons are there, Adnent?" Misha asked.

The frenchman checked the tablet and said, "About twelve." "Call us by our code names while we are on missions."

"Okay Spy." Heavy said. The truck was closing in on the White Fang. They were armed with auto rifles, shotguns, pistols, and various melee weapons. They looked like they were waiting on someone. Heavy stopped the truck and made sure to hide it so they can make a get away if needed. The three men then checked their weapons.

"Make sure you topped off got enough ammo." Engineer said as he loaded up hs shotgun and made sure he had six rounds in his revolver. Heavy grabbed opened up a compartment in his truck and grabbed a pouch. He loaded it up with shotgun shells and shoved some 50. Calibur rounds into his pocket. Spy checked to make sure he had enough .357 rounds for his gun. "Y'all ready?" Engineer asked as he cocked the hammers on his shotgun.

Heavy took out his revolver and made sure he had his five rounds. "Yes." Heavy said as he spun the cylinder on his hand cannon and holster it. The three got out of the car but not before Heavy saying, "Zweii, stay." Heavy turned his back and Zweii jumped out of the truck without them noticing.

They had their primary weapons out as they closed in on the guards. They took cover behind a wall and tried to come up with a plan of attack. Spy poked his head out to see the perimeter. There was a building that would be a perfect place to use a sniper perch. If he could move across the hallway without being noticed then he could plant up there and be a support gunner. "There is a perch I can get to but I need a distraction." Spy said.

"I could build a turret", Dell said as he pulled out his wrench. "Just get me some scrap metal."

"No, that will draw unwanted attention." Heavy said.

"Well, they seem to like animals." Dell said. "Let's use the doggy in the truck to distract em."

"No, absolutely not." Heavy said. "The dog is for my girls." Heavy said. He then thought back this girls this morning. Oh how he misses them. Their big eyes, endless amounts of energy, their cute little faces. He loves having them around. They're really what keeps him going these days. But as Heavy was daydreaming about his girls he realized Spy was gone and saw Dell getting ready to battle. "What happened?" Heavy asked as he got his shotgun ready.

"While you were daydreaming the dog got out and distracted them animal people." Del said. "Spy made a break for it and is heading up to that sniper perch he was talking about."

Misha then poked his head out and saw Zweii was barking at the White Fang. But they were just staring at him. "Hey, it's a dog." one of the White Fang members said. But as he finished his sentence Heavy jumped out of the cover with a war cry as he slam fired his shotgun. One of the members went down and held their stomach to try and stop their guts from gushing out. Heavy was going hog wild on the Faunas.

The Texan then jumped out of the cover and fired off a few rounds from his revolver and then took cover. He then started taking shots at the members. Heavy ran dry on his first load so he pulled out his magnum and began to fire off more rounds. He grabbed Zweii and ran for cover. He took one last hst and ducked down. He then started to reload. Engineer said to him, angrily "What the hell were you thinkin boy". Heavy finished reloading and pumped his shotgun. He then ran from his cover and began to shoot again. Heavy then felt a bunch of round in his shoulder as he saw a dog faunas with a dust AR was charging. Misha pumped his shotgun and was about to fire when the dog got his brains blown out.

Spy was on the perch and hit his first shot. He smirked and began to fire off more rounds. He was pretty thankful that he picked the side arm with power and accuracy.

Heavy layed down buckshot on the Faunas. He pumped his shotgun and blew a moose Faunas' head off. He pulled out his revolver and fired off a few rounds so he could fight for some reload time. Engie jumped from his cover pulled his triggers. He et out a huge blast and killed two White Fang. Engie quickly reloaded and went back to back with Heavy. The two were topped off on buckshot and saw some more Faunas closing in. Some Faunas were killed off by Spy so the Texan and Russian started to shoot. Some White Fang members took cover. A lizard faunas made sure that his rifle was topped off and noticed Spy was snipping from a sniper perch. The faunas smirked and ran across the field. Spy noticed this and took a few shots but he had to relocate his fire to help out Engineer.

Engie was going wild. He was dual wielding his revolver and shotgun to gun down the White Fang. Heavy was beating someone in with is fists. Heavy then got up and saw a large bear faunas. The faunas was wielding a battle axe and shoved it into the ground, cracking the concrete below. "Human." the bear said angrily. He roared.

"You are not as good as you think." Heavy said. "I have killed much bigger." he continued as he set down his guns. He let out a battle cry as he charged.

The bear roared and slashed at Heavy. The Russian dodged the attack and jabbed him in the face. He then punched him across the face. Heavy ws about to punch him in the gut when the bear let out his own powerful punch. The bear rushed him and shoved him into a wall. The faunas then started to beat on Heavy. Heavy was punched in the face but he retaliated with a head but. The bear stumbled back and held his forehead. Heavy did the same. His vision was going blurry. All he could see a huge blur. Heavy shook his head and regaine some sight.

Heavy charged and punched the bear in the face. He delivered a haymaker to the faunas. Misha then knocked down the bear and began to beat his face in. After a few good punches Heavy picked him up and threw him. Heavy thought this would be the end of this fight but the bear got up and a brown aura crackled. The bear had a much stronger aura than most of the thugs. Heavy thought this wasn't too fair so he pulled out one of the edible devices he had and consumed it. With an OMNOMNOM he was feeling it tip top shape. Heavy cracked his knuckles and charged at the faunas.

Spy was aiming down sights as he was covering Engie. A cat faunas tried to sneak up on him but the Frenchman shot at the cat faunas and hit it in the leg. Spy then shot the faunas in the head. Spy went to reload his gun realized he wasn't alone. "You know, hiding won't save you." Spy said. He then elbowed something behind him revealing the lizard faunas he shot at before. The reptilian dropped his rifle and stumbled back. Spy then stood up and loaded his revolver.

"H-how?!" the lizard faunas said as he backed up.

"I have been in this business for much longer than you know." Spy said. "You tend to pick up these things." Spy then cocked the hammer on his revolver. "Any last words?"

"Die!" the lizard faunas said as he used his tail to sweep Spy. The Frenchman fell to the ground and his fedora fell off. He then used his tail to grab Spy's revolver and wacked him ith the butt of the gun. The faunas then strangled Spy. "The White Fang will rein supreme. We will take revenge for what you've done to us."

Spy then squeezed his fist and a hidden blade popped out of his wrist. He then stabbed the lizard through his neck. The blood then spilled out of his neck and gushed over spy's coat and shirt. The lizard was then stopped and his eyes went wide. The White Fang member then fell over and held its neck. Spy then stood up and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped off his face and looked down at his stained clothing. "Merde." he sighed as he picked up his gun. He then looked back at the lizard and cocked his revolver. He then aimed at the lizard's head. The faunas had a look of pain and hatred at Spy. Spy then recocked his revolver and said, "I'll see you in hell." He then walked off.

 **At the school…**

"Alright class. I hope you're ready for our Non descript winter holiday party." a teacher said. The whole class cheered but there was one girl who wasn't as happy. The teacher noticed this and asked, "Ruby, what's the matter?"

"I forgot to tell my dad about the Non descript winter holiday party." Ruby said. She looked really sad. It was like seeing a baby crying over a dead puppy sad.

"Well… I suppose since it's close to Nondescript winter holiday, I could let you go call your father." the teacher said. Ruby's face lit up and she ran out of the room faster than when you ate Taco Bell and the nearest bathroom was all the way across the building. She made it to the principal's office and knocked on the door. When the door opened she ran it not he room and started dialing Misha's number into the phone.

Heavy's phone was vibrating in his back pocket but he couldn't get to it right now because he was too busy putting the bear faunas he was fighting in a headlock. Engie was takin cover and reloading his shotgun. He then looked over it see Heavy and the bear faunas wrestling. The Bear was able to turn Heavy over and now he was on top. He kept punching Heavy but he punchd back. "Can you stop dickin around and help me!" Engie said. He was getting ignored so he sighed. He then walked over to the two mountains of muscle and cocked both hammers on his shotgun. He then put the the battle to the bear's head and said, "You're bout to have a real bad day." He then proceeded to blow the faunas' head off. The dead body fell on Heavy and he got blood on his face.

"Thank you." Heavy said as he got up and wiped his face.

"Where's Spy?" Engie asked

Spy was running down the hall's to change positions when he caught the glimpse of a truck with a symbol on it heading to their location. Spy decided to follow the truck.

The truck parked by their location and out came a few White Fang members and own which he assumed was the leader. He wore dark shades of red, had a White Fang mask, had some small bull horns on his head, and wielded a red katana. "Alright, let's go get the animals." the boy said. "And if you see any people trying to mess with the trucks, kill them."

The two White Fang members heard gunshots so they circled around to get a better look. The red bull just walked forward, not scared of any of this. Spy noticed this and decided it'd be a good idea to kill him off. He started firing off rounds and said in an imitated voice of a White Fang member, "Help! The humans are killing us!" Spy hid behind a corner as he heard footsteps rapidly run forward. Spy the cocked his revolver and saw a blur. He then jumped from his corner and fired off a round. The bullet was blocked by the katana wielding bull. Spy ducked under the bullet, just barely missing him. There's some Matrix tomfoolery going on here. Spy quickly fired off a few rounds but the bull blocked them with lightning speed. He then charged and knocked the side arm out of Spy's hands. He then pulled out a knife and clashed with the red blade. Sparks flew as the two locked eye with each other.

Heavy and Engineer were gunning down the last of White Fang. They were down to their revolvers as they used so much buckshot. "You think these are last ones?" Heavy said as he fired off a 50. Calibur round.

"Shoot, these sissies are dropping like flies." Engie said as he fanned off a few rounds. Engineer went to reload when he came to the conclusion that he ran out of rounds for his revolver… shit. "Damn." Engie said. "You still got ammo?"

Heavy checked his dump pouch and found 15 rounds left. "Yes, but we must make the count." Heavy said as he handed the Texan his revolver and the big bullets.

Heavy ran towards the melee soldiers and punched one in the face. Heavy caught a sledge hammer and threw it at the faunas he just decked in the face. Engineer saw a rat faunas charge at him with a sawed off shotgun so he took aim. This revolver may as well be a mini rifle because it was heavy, bulky, and almost unwieldy. He pulled the trigger and his hands shot up and he was nearly knocked back from the recoil. That round did a lot of damage to the rat though and maybe sprained his arm. This was definitely a weapon that Heavy would use.

Heavy felt his phone vibrate as he was suplexing an elephant faunas who was wielding a halberd.

Meanwhile Ruby was hogging the phone for so long that there was a line of kids who had gotten sick from eating too many sweets at the Nondescript winter holiday party. "Ruby, can you please let the other students use the phone." her teacher said.

"My dad's gonna answer any minute." Ruby said as she was patiently waiting for him to pick up. Went straight to voicemail but she just dialed the number again with the speed of the flash.

Spy and the bull faunas were in a heated battle of blades. The boy was skilled but Spy was leagues above him. It wasn't exactly helpful that Spy was outranged and couldn't find an opportunity to grab his revolver. "You humans are no match for us. We will reign supreme." the faunas said as he spun his katana.

"Oh please." Spy said as he blocked a slash. "You are no match for me." Spy said as he unleashed his hidden blade and slashed at the bull's stomach. His aura was strong enough to absorb the damage. It still hurt like hell but it didn't cut or bruise. The faunas kicked Spy and stumbled back as he held his stomach. Spy then charged punched the kid in the stomach and kneed him in the face. The bull then quickly ran and grabbed Spy's revolver. He looked ready to pull the trigger but then felt an enormous amount of pain. The faunas fell to the ground, knocked out.

Spy looked to see it was Engineer who was wielding Heavy's 500 magnum. He had finally got the hang of actually wielding the weapon. "You're welcome and we got to go help the big guy." Engie said as he ran off. Spy grabbed his .357 Colt Python and ran after the Texan.

Heavy was swinging wildly at the White Fang member's who were using short swords. He was having a really hard time trying to not get stabbed. He was able to block the swings with his arms. He had deep cuts in his arms from blocking various stabbing attacks. The two swordsmen were gunned down by the Frenchman and the Texan. Sounds like a buddy cop movie, don't ya think?

"Alright, now let's quickly get this truck back to Mann. co." Spy said.

"I'll hot wire the truck and follow y'all." Engie said.

"Let's head back to the truck, Spy." Heavy said as he ran to his truck. He grabbed Zweii, who was hidden behind a lot of cover. They made it to the truck and started it up. Heavy then called Engie and he said he was ready. They then drove off.

"Well, that was a successful mission." Spy said as he lit a cigarette.

"If you could even call it that." Heavy said as he took out his phone and saw they were calls from school. Heavy sighed.

"What's wrong." Spy said as he blew smoke.

"Is call from school." Heavy said as he called back.

"Oh right, you have kids." Spy said. "I'm not exactly fond of them. Which is why you should wear a condom.. I learned that the hard way." Heavy called the school and was informed that Ruby was calling about a Nondescript winter holiday party, which he assumed was a Remnant version of a Christmas party. Heavy then realized how disappointed the girls must've been that he didn't show up. He then looked back at the truck full f animals and got an idea.

 **At the school…**

Ruby was sitting at her desk with a winter hat on as she drew a crude picture of herself, Zweii, Yang, and Misha celebrating Nondescript winter holiday. She had a single tear drop on the paper as everyone else celebrated. Then a voice on the intercom said, "All students and teachers, please come outside in the courtyard."

The students and teachers then walked together out of the school. Ruby eventually found Yang and the two walked to the courtyard. "I really wanted dad to come." Ruby said as dug her head into Yang' s side.

"I wish he came too." Yang said but then she was dumbfounded by what she saw. "Oh my Mounty." Yang said as she saw a familiar truck with a huge man on top of it. He looked like Ded Moroz (AKA Russian Santa) and had a tall, thin man be an elf along with a short man.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas... and a Happy Nondescript winter holiday." Misha said as he acted all jolly. "This year my eleves bring special animals for all students of this school." Misha then opened the truck and pulled out what looked to be a white tiger cub. "Here you are little one." Misha said as he handed a student the tiger. All the kid's started to cheer and run up the truck to get their exotict pets.

"Why did we agree to this." Adnent said as he lit a cigarette.

"Aww come on Mr. Grinch. We're getting to put smiles on these little fellas faces." Dell said as he pulled out a baby yeti. "Here you are, little lady." Dell said as he gave the yeti to a little girl.

"I'm gonna call him Fuzzy, thanks mister."

Misha then saw Yang and Ruby giggling. Misha ran to them and picked them up. They sat on his shoulders and laughed at how he was dressed. "What are wearing dad." Yang asked.

"Just holiday cheer." Misha said. "I am sorry I could not make it for party."

"It's ok dad, we're all together." Ruby said. She was feeling much happier now. She even saw Zweii had a bit of Christmas cheer with a santa hat.

"Happy nondescript winter holiday guys." Yang said as she kissed Misha and Ruby on their cheeks.

"Merry Christmas!" Misha yelled with almost everyone besides Dell and Advent knowing what he meant.

 **Well, here ya go. Feliz navi da, amigos. Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and have a great 2018. It's been a while since I last wrote for this story but it still has its charm for me. I've just been focusing on this new fic called The Johto Boys (shitty title, I know). If you like pokemon you should check it out.., it's definitely a thing (#advertisement). It's been a while since I did a #advertisement. Man, that felt good. That's all ofr now, I'll see you next time, adios.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **The mercenary prime: Yep, Tai is sobering up. What ya got against TF2 miniguns. They use over 50. calibur bullets!**

 **Death korp commissioner: Gracias mi amigo!**

 **JAKEkenstein: They sort of met some of them this chapter**

 **Doctor Homicide 157: Just like how I didn't expect ths fic to actually get attention. Lol**

 **GhettoZorcess: You're wish ha been granted!**

 **Darkromdemon: personally I will not be using the respawn generator because I just don't like the idea of it.**

 **Guest: can't wait to write more.**

 **Guest: I was just saying that because I don't think my fic was worth the excitement.**

 **Super heavy weapons guys: Da. Also, awesome name**

 **Gizmo Gear: Wow, a story that you haven't commented on my horrible writing on. Lol. Glad ya like it, man.**

 **MegaloSans: Thanks for the compliment. I would honestly love to see a piemations on this. Hell, I'd just want to see a sfm of Heavy punching Tai.**

 **Minecraft93: Si**

 **Guest: Gracias, but I don't think my fic deserves much praise.**


End file.
